Clouds Breaking
by Restartinghere
Summary: OC after OC is entering into this gintama fanfic, each one of them connected to Shinpachi somehow that will change the Yorozuya with or without him. Kamui x Shinpachi. A bit anti-Otae. EDIT 2: I'M NOT DROPPING THIS. I JUST NEED TO GET MY WORKING ADULT LIFE IN ORDER SO I NEED TO PUT THIS ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place two years after the war so Shinpachi is 18 and everyone else is two years older. There might be Kamui x Shinpachi and side-couple Kagura x Sougo.

Also terrible with humor.

* = reference

References:

1) Sailor moon

2) The fortune teller from Episode 63 where Zenzou was paid to kidnap a little girl.

._._._.

Clouds Breaking

Tsukuyo ran with her team through the roof tops of Yoshiwara to take down a thief that stole valuable treasures of the district. They all thrusted their kunai to become a rain of death, but the thief was too quick for them. They tried to surround him, but he simply broke through the roof of the building he was stepping on, and was quick to slip through their barrier before they could react.

Once he reached the elevators, they thought that they had him, but the thief was surprisingly able to override the machine to take him.

"Stop!" Tsukuyo demanded, but the man ignored her as he entered the machine. The Hyakka tried to destroy the machine by cutting off the power, but the thief was smart enough to put traps at where those controls would be.

They thought they lost him and were really annoyed when he yelled over the intercom he hacked, "HAHAHAHAHA! So long babes of Yoshiwara! It was nice of you to leave around some extra goodies for the pour souls of men who feasts on your services! I Cockin' Dude will graciously spread such wealth to-"

 _ **BAM! CRASH!**_

The elevator suddenly dropped back down, completely crushed by the heavy weight that slammed into it.

"OH! No! Did I break something again! Oh no! Oh no! I'm soooo sorry! I'm really jet lagged from all the traveling to Earth to find this little place to send a message for my boss! And oh geeze, I messed up! I messed up bad!"

The Hyakka were completely dumbstruck by the appearance of a ten foot tall giant amanto that looked like the interspecies baby of a lion and boar with some peacock for the beautiful green and blue coloring for his fur.

"I'll pay for it! I'll pay for it! Oh and the message, it's a really important one! Please let me see the Cloud of Yoshiwara. My master wishes to see her once he arrives in the middle of Fall!"

Tsukuyo snapped out of her previous shock to allow this new shocking news to sink in. "The Cloud of Yoshiwara..."

._._._.

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were present with Seita, Hinowa and Tsukuyo at their home. The gigantic messenger amanto known as Hifu was also present, and the only one standing since he really didn't like breaking anything.

"The Cloud of Yoshiwara?" Seita was surprised to hear that a woman in Yoshiwara had such a title when Housen took over. For his mother and Tsukuyo to be the sun and moon respectively, it made sense, but for someone to be something like clouds was bizarre.

"Eh? The cloud?" Gintoki lazily inquired. "What? Are you guys secretly a bunch of magical girls in disguise? What's next? The stars? Don't tell me you got three lesbians crossdressing and acting like idols now*."

Hinowa explained, "Nothing like that. Around ten years ago, a woman came here of her own accord like a single cloud that drifted randomly to our skies and came to one of the big sister prostitutes to become one herself."

Tsukuyo told them, "She didn't have a name. She made everyone give her a nickname. She's been named from almost every flower to every other cute name like a pet meant to be adored. But the one name they gave her ultimately was 'The Cloud' since her very presence could dim down the sun rays of Lady Hinowa."

"Of course, Tsuki-chan didn't mean that in a negative context." The sun of Yoshiwara explained, "Cloud simply had this very easy-going personality that relaxed the people around her like a soothing lullaby being played for a child who just spent all day running around in the fields. Her very presence, when noticed, overtook mine instantly. Men, desperate to put their pain at ease, flocked to her. Even Housen, himself, fell for her charms."

Tsukuyo finished, "But she disappeared the year before I thought my master died the first time. People believe that Housen might have gotten sick of her so had her killed. Others believe she slipped away before he could do it. Either way, wherever that cloud drifted away to, she may never come back." She looked up at the clear blue sky as she blew her smoke.

Shinpachi asked, "Did she have a reason for wanting to be a prostitute? The Cloud of Yoshiwara?"

Hinowa answered, "She just thought it'd be an interesting job."

"HAAAAH!" The Yorozuya and Seita were shocked by this.

Tsukuyo explained, "She knew the fatal risks that came with the job, but she just thought that that made the job more thrilling. She spent every day ringing in customer after customer with a group of girls that she advertised herself. It made the life of a prostitute more of a game than a twisted lifestyle. A mad woman, she was, but also a friend. The only reason Seita's mother's pregnancy could've remained a secret for three-fourths a year was because of her. As the cloud who concealed the sun and the moon to create a storm, she distracted Housen and killed anyone who discovered the news. She was very clever in making sure no dots were connected. However, she could do only so much before Housen realized Hinowa was missing for more than a day or two."

Kagura questioned, "So Housen killed her for her betrayal?!"

"We don't know." Hinowa shook her head sadly. "Usually when someone dies, it's publicly known among the prostitutes since not many other news or rumors could be passed safely. All anyone knew at the time was that no one ever saw her in the palace ever again."

The Yorozuya looked at each other. That was quite the mystery.

"I-If I may speak." Hifu asked bashfully. His cheeks flaring up and body rigid.

"Of course, Hifu-san." Hinowa told him. "You did bring the news that your master plans to come here to see how Yoshiwara is doing. I feel sorry that I will have to tell him that the Cloud of Yoshiwara is no longer with us."

"Tha-That's the problem! My master still thinks she's here! Once he finds out she's not, he'll obliterate this planet!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone was on their feet except for Hinowa.

"WHY?!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"WHO DOES YOUR CHUMP OF A MASTER THINK HE IS, ARU!" Kagura cried out!

"JUST CUZ HE CAN'T GO TO CLOUD NINE, HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL?! HOW CRAZY IS YOUR BOSS?!" Gintoki screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" Hifu became more rigid and his voice became screechy. "My master's name is Waku and he is the king and strongest fighter of the Umigame race! The second strongest fighting clan after the Yato clan!" He bows down as he holds up a picture of his master who turns out to look exactly like one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the first comic book. "He has been in love with the Cloud all these years, but she chose Housen, so we left to the far East galaxy away from Earth, so we didn't get news of Housen's death until the year before last! We couldn't arrive any earlier because he got mixed up on some bad deals on the way. I was sent here to give the message only! Oh, if only you knew how to find her!"

Tsukuyo reassured him, "There's no need to worry. It's why I asked these guys to come here." She looked to the Yorozuya who forgot that they were called for a job.

The next thing they knew, Tsukuyo and Sadaharu who was helping haul in a big package were right before Okuni's* home. When they knock on the door, Okuni was the one to answer. The 14-year-old stood before them at the opened door in an orange kimono. Her features have sharpened that she almost looked like a fox, and her presently long hair was tied up with a white ribbon. "Welcome everyone. Please come in. I have snacks and the latest jump prepared." The psychic obviously knew that they would be coming to see her, so it's no surprise that she was already prepared.

"Okuni-chan!" Kagura went in excitedly with Sadaharu. The two had grown close during the last few years with Soyo, Nobume and the others. The old ladies that had been taking care of Okuni had passed away, and their young replacements were a lot more relaxed to let Okuni have more friends, especially since plenty of them were deadly enough to scare off possible kidnappers.

"It's nice of all of you to visit me again." Okuni told them as they sat down at a kotatsu. They started with some small talk before they hit to business. Tsukuyo revealed that in the package was the Neil Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong canon in golden form, but Okuni denied the gifts since she was open to give favors to them. "I did a prediction before you came, and I can tell you that the Cloud of Yoshiwara is in Edo and she will appear at Yoshiwara on the first night of your visitor's arrival."

Everyone was relieved to hear that. Tsukuyo's eyes widened in shock, words slipped out of her mouth without consent, "Do you know where she is now?"

Okuni sadly shook her head, "My ability only allows me to see the conclusion for certain events, but strangely enough, the woman before my sight was very young that I thought that I may have been making a mistake."

Kagura pointed out, "The Cloud may have gotten plastic surgery or drank from the fountain of Youth, aru!"

Tsukuyo inquired, "We don't have any paintings or pictures of the Cloud but I still remember her vividly. Please describe to me how she appears to you in your vision."

"Oi," Gintoki butt in, "She already said that your cloud will come so there's no need for the details."

"The Cloud is a very important person to Yoshiwara." Tsukuyo stared down at the kotatsu as the memories of her childhood came to light before her eyes, "She saved Seita's life, Hinowa's life. She even saved me..."

She closed her eyes when she remembered her fifteen-year-old self helplessly watching Hinowara being escorted to Housen's palace where she would remain for what she had believed would be for all of eternity. Her head felt a tingle at the touch of the Cloud's caring hand.

 _"My, my. Isn't this a depressing sight, but at least she's alive. There's still hope that all of us will be set free."_

 _Danzo, who was right by their side, chided her, "Don't speak such foolish optimistic words. You should be ashamed to think those betraying thoughts when you are Housen's personal top courtesan."_

 _The woman with her orange lips smirked softly at Tsukuyo's master. "I told him that if he bought that woman back, he will face his downfall because every man in power who clings to a beautiful woman will only face disaster. God created women so men could fall from grace and remain humble. And They created men so women could see their faults and rise in unimaginable ways." Her smirk lessened into a motherly smile towards Tsukuyo who blushed at the attention. The teen was surprised when the woman placed her head on her shoulder. "A sun shower is when a sunny sky can rain without clouds. All those rain drop are actually blown from the winds of a great storm. So you know what I see right now? I see a gorgeous sun still shining beyond those raindrops that will soon stop once the storm breaks."_

 _Tsukuyo felt her heart rise from the complete, utter faith that the woman had. The darkness she felt throughout her body rose to her throat. It was suffocating as she could feel those raindrops blown her way._

 _"But you know," The Cloud playfully spoke, "I never heard of moon showers. When it rains at night, the sky is completely covered in darkness, but not because the moon disappeared, but because the clouds covered them as they cried." The woman rubbed Tsukuyo's back, triggering the tears to pour down onto the woman's kimono._

The present Tsukuyo opened her eyes, "She protected Yoshiwara by becoming the barrier between us and the King and Thieves of the Night. All this time, like I thought with my master, we all believed that she died, and we did nothing to show her our gratitude. If she is alive, then it is my duty as the protector of Yoshiwara to bring back our savior home."

Everyone was left speechless by such devotion and love. Okuni nodded and took out a folder from under the kotatsu. Inside was a drawing of the woman. "I hired a professional sketch artist to draw the woman in my vision and made copies."

Everyone took a look to see the painting of a frowning woman who looked suspiciously familiar (Mona Lisa).

"WAIT A MINUTE! That can't be right!" Shinpachi was the first to quickly realize. "That's obviously someone else! Did you just print this out from the internet?! Did you really hire a sketch artist?!"

But Tsukuyo with no clear knowledge of famous art took the sketch seriously. "It almost look exactly like her."

"What do you mean 'almost'?! That can't be her at all! Are you sure you remember her at all?!"

Gintoki didn't care for the joke and was disappointed if the woman look similar to the painting, "Haaaah? She looks old and plain. I thought that Housen's personal top courtesan would be a beauty."

"She was so much more than beauty." Tsukuyo insisted, "Once you meet her, you will understand."

"Oi, oi, I didn't mean to insult your great savior. Besides, ain't I the savior of Yoshiwara. I'm the one who did most of the work to get you your sun back." Gintoki didn't really mean that, which everyone knew, and it helped dropped the serious atmosphere a bit.

Okuni told them, "I'm sorry. It's the closest image that I could compare to the face of the woman I see. The truth is that I can't clearly see her face in my vision since it's raining heavily. But what I can tell you is that the woman before my vision is kneeling on a dirt road at what I believe is Yoshiwara if the innuendo signs and adult toys were a clue." It was. "The night is gone and the sun appears, but clouds immediately covers its rays. She doesn't move from her spot, even as it starts to drizzle. On her lap, she's cradling a turtle." The mention of a turtle was convincing enough. "There's also something else I see that makes me believe she is in Edo right now."

"More?"

"The kimono she is wearing, I foresee that one of you will meet an amanto wearing a full skin tight body suit, killer steel finger claws, and a mask that looks like it was sliced off a human body and sown to look like a deranged clown."

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you sure you're not telling us we'll be meeting some deranged serial killer?!" Gintoki cried out.

"No. I see him handing the woman I see in my visions the kimono that she will wear. They're near a window, and I see Edo's familiar sky scrapers."

"So she's within the city." Tsukuyo noted. Everyone thanked Okuni before leaving. Tsukuyo then went back to Yoshiwara to tell Hinowa the news.

Gintoki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Dammit, why do we have to look for some plain Jane we don't even know looks like to appease some horny turtle."

"I bet he's only coming back because his other girlfriend dumped him, aru." Kagura figured.

"I'm worried about Tsukuyo-san." Shinpachi said, thinking that they should talk about this. "This is the second time someone she cared for turned out to be alive all these years. I hope this turns out better than before."

"There's no need to worry." Gintoki told them. "If this Cloud woman turns out to be a nut job, too, she'll have to face Yoshiwara's freaks of nature and us Yorozuya."

Kagura and Shinpachi smiled at that. They will definitely be prepared for anything, and thus for the first few days, they've asked around the city if they've seen the Cloud, and a lot of men actually fondly remembered her, but so far none of them have. They suspected that this may be because the woman hadn't arrived at Edo yet, so they just had to try every day to do it. They tried asking their friends to keep an eye out for the woman who might actually look similar to the woman in the sketch for just in case.

"Eh? The Cloud of Yoshiwara?" Sougo inquired, sipping his drink from a straw. The yorozuya and Tsukuyo were present before the shinsengumi trio with Yamazaki at their headquarters.

"Oh, I've heard of her." Kondo said surprisingly. "She's commonly gossiped among the older men who's met her at the snack shop whenever it rains outside. You've heard of her too, right Yamazaki."

The spy nodded, "She's very popular even after disappearing seven years ago. They all say that at first glance, she seemed very relaxed or bored when you enter her shop that was named 'Peek-a-boo', but once you get to know her, she's very much accepting of all men and women dirty and clean, much like your Kabuki-cho mother, Otose-san. She's a good listener, very forward with her advice, and" Yamazaki couldn't help blushing, "Quite kinky, too." He quickly added to not make this awkward, "But the one thing that really stood out about her was the arm warmers that she would wear."

"Arm warmers?" Tsukuyo didn't remember that, but then remembered, "That's right. The kimono she would wear were always too big, so the sleeves were always too long to see her arms. I only remember seeing her hand when she would raise her arm."

Yamazaki continued, "None of the men among them had ever gotten to actually see beyond the ball of her shoulder for her arms when they paid for extra for her company. They admit that she was no beauty like Hinowa-san, but in a way, it somehow added to the nightly affairs. They were very sad when Housen kept her to himself when she was only around for less than a year for the public."

Hijikata sucked in his smoke, "And now some king of a superior race of turtles are coming to visit her. We will sent out a search party for her. Do you have a photo we could lead on."

"Here." Kagura handed them the Mona Lisa painting.

"ARE YOU PLAYING WITH US?!" The mayo screeched.

"Hey, hey, our favorite psychic got a sketch artist to draw that!" Kagura whined with an annoyed expression that just annoyed others more.

"What century did she go to to get that?!"

"I'm sorry." Tsukuyo humbly apologized. "In Yoshiwara, drawing and taking pictures were prohibited since dirty business commonly took place there. The Cloud spent most of her time in Housen's palace that not even Yoshiwara's sun who spent her time locked in that palace as well could remember her face. Just like her and the rest of us, we can only remember her calming voice, booming laughter, and the rain she allowed us to pour in her presence."

The shinsengumi looked at each other, and they couldn't refuse a lady, and the fate of the Earth depended on this, so they promised to do their best, but they can't promise that they will find her. That was good enough.

They then went over to the snack shop since Kondo did mention that the men there talked about her.

"The Cloud?" Otae inquired. Her, Oryou, Ane and Hanako were sitting at a booth with them. Tsukuyo paid for their attention and bought a ton of alcohol to their table, but refrained from taking a sip. No one did since there was serious matters to talk about.

"Ah, that woman." Ane was displeased, "Matsudaira-sama would talk about her from time to time."

That was not a surprise, but it still felt like a whole new dark hole was dug deeper for a married man, "We knew his heart was black, but now it's just a void of anything good about him." Shinpachi commented.

Hanako said, "Me too. Whenever it rains or get really cloudy, the old men who request for me talks about her. I was mostly told despite how many times they visited her, they didn't really knew her. But from what little that she actually told them about herself, the reason she would never fall for any of them is because her heart was already captured by a young man."

"Oh, I heard that, too." Oryou said, "None of the men knew a thing about her, except that she was in love with a young man who had ever been given the courtesy to see her arms. She was also very dominant and hypnotic in bed, so they never got the chance to take those warmers off."

"Oh my," Otae was a little surprised by such risque detail, and then thought of what she was told, "I don't remember much, but I remember being told that we have the same eyes."

"Same eyes?!"

This was the clue they needed!

"Yes, and then I had to beat those customers to submission when they try to lay their filthy hands on me."

Everyone quickly stepped away from that subject, and left the snack shop.

They then went over to Katsura's group to see if they can get anything out of him, but that guy was hopeless as he spouted random, old jokes that nobody would find funny. But when everything cooled down, he stated that he did hear about the Cloud's involvement in dirty deals herself during her stay in Yoshiwara. Apparently, she ran some sort of assassination organization that worked outside of the district and throughout Edo, or so the rumor said. If she were alive, then she may be in Edo to get someone assassinated, but who was the question. It was best that they thread carefully in this situation.

They then went over to the Ketsuno household to ask Seimei to keep an eye out for her or to let them know if any new rumors sprung up. The onmyoji agreed since he had heard of the Cloud as well from the government. The woman had proven dangerous among them after she had several government officials killed. Considering that the government was already killing each other among themselves, her involvement led to too many drastic changes that depowered them.

The yorozuya couldn't really see the bad in that considering how corrupted the shogunate was. Their new government system wasn't the best, and was bound to be corrupted again, but that was a problem for another day.

The gang then went to Otose's shop where they performed the usual slapstick of where's the money before they went down to business, "Eh? The Cloud? What do you want to know about her?"

"You know her?!"

"Not exactly. I met a friend of hers. Her assassin who has been doing dirty business for her. He's been open to anyone about her, but never told a soul that it was the Cloud until he made his last visit before opening. Said that he wouldn't mind if I told others, but the stories were far too personal for me to share, but it looks like it could actually come in handy now." The old woman lightly groaned in pity. "She was such a tragic soul that I wouldn't mind pouring her a drink, but sadly, she had to leave due to her man getting into even worse deals."

"She could tell that Housen's end was nearing soon." Tsukuyo pointed out.

"But that was five years prior to the event happening." Shinpachi pointed out, "There must be a bigger reason than that."

Otose thought on it, "I think he told me that she was also having family troubles. She never had the best relationship with her father who I think was a government official himself who abused his position and abused her. The worse of it is that people actually knew about her abuse, but nobody lifted a hand to help her because they all believed it to be justified punishment."

"No way! How can hurting a child be justified?!"

"Can you really say that when you live in such a town where violence both straightens us out and also brings out the worse in us. A child needs a good spanking if they're out of line, but the punishment wasn't physical. At least not physically from him. Instead he would put her in solitary confinement by locking her up in a narrow room for days without human contact. When she refused to eat her meals, he stopped sending them, leaving the poor girl to starve and only have the leaking ceiling as her source of water. It truly is one thing to straighten out a kid, it's another to completely subdue them to make it easier for yourself. That's not parenting. It's abuse. Plain and simple."

Everyone was speechless of the treatment. Otose blew her smoke, "I could only imagine that she had every desire to get her bastard of a father back for all he did, but it turned out not to be so easy. I don't know the details to that, but it had to relate to the young man she loved. I don't know if he was being held hostage or not, but it's a possibility that she may have left in order to protect him. Who he is at all, I have no idea. The man who often came here before never gave a single detail."

The yorozuya and Tsukuyo didn't need to hear more than that, so they took their leave.

Gintoki lazily hummed to himself, "Young lover huh. Who knew the Cloud was such a cougar that she would leave her life behind and risk being killed for him. Who is this young lover anyway."

Shinpachi asked Tsukuyo, "Do you know anything about a young lover, Tsukuyo-san?"

The blonde shook her head sadly. "I will ask everyone in Yoshiwara if she may have told them. For now, this should be enough for today."

Kagura told her to be safe as they waved goodbye. "Mmm, will Tsuky be alright? We got all these information, but she only got sadder."

"Aaaah, after hearing that your idol had such a childhood, any fan would be sad." Gintoki taught them, "The important thing is that you try to makeup your own story so you could be satisfied with the ending, just like how many of the Boruto dad's fans are doing."

"Don't drag them into this!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Hey, it's the show's fault for adding the last chapter just to milk out money from the fans with a half-assed next generation!"

"It's already been two years! I'm also upset, but we have to let it go!"

Kagura added, "No! I will never forgive the sensei for what they did to Boruto's dad! He was the hero we all rooted for us orphans to accomplish his dreams and get everyone to accept him, only to end up still miserable because he married too early! He should get a divorce already!"

"Stop calling him Boruto's dad, and you're not an orphan Kagura! Umibouzu's still alive!"

They just dropped the joke and went home, leaving the problem for tomorrow.

On the way home, Shinpachi heard a beep. He took out the cellphone, that he was given as a gift, to see a message from Abuto who was secretly coming over during his vacation later the next day.

Shinpachi's eyes brightened by the message. He then texted Gintoki that he just walked by an ad that said that Otsu-san merch was going on sale, so he was taking the day off so he can arrive early to get it. Having done this genuinely before, his boss texted back to go ahead. There was still time to go shopping, so he quickly went to the supermarket to buy as much food as possible for the yato.

He was able to buy all this since Abuto actually sent him money from time to time to his bank account. The generous offer happened a year ago after the war. Kamui had started visiting every few months or so to see Kagura and Gintoki. Abuto would tag along, but he didn't really favor Earth, but he admitted to loving spending time in the Shimura household when Shinpachi's sister was at work. Abuto found it more relaxing to watch Shinpachi cook or clean while he lazed around than to go drink and gamble with Gintoki who seemed to get even bigger messes. Shinpachi didn't mind either. He enjoyed listening to Abuto's adventures of slaughter and war because he worded in a way that made it sound like a great shonen adventure for Kamui.

When the grocery shopping was done, Shinpachi stored them at home beneath the floor boards, and then took them out the next day after his sister left to do her morning errands. Shinpachi told her that he would be gone because of a sale, and then quickly put the groceries into a bag that could take anything inside it like the Dora Explorer bag.

He then went by taxi to a mountain where he hiked until he crossed a tree that was actually a security machine that had a mechanical come out of its hole and warn the person to not go any further or else they will be annihilated and gave directions for their hike. Shinpachi gave his identification and the bird scanned him before letting him through.

Beyond the tree, there was a two-story house that used to be a kimono shop that belonged to a prodigy who died years ago. Shinpachi used to come to this shop as a child, so there was a lot of fond memories here. When Abuto heard of that, he bought the place and renovated it into its original shape with some new additions behind his back. Abuto didn't just do it for Shinpachi but because he wanted a place to hide. He just knew that if Kamui knew about his lone travels to Earth just to see Shinpachi, the curious bunny would pester them about their relationship as if they were having a secret love affair.

The young samurai was extremely grateful for this that he promised to cook a grand meal for his arrival. There was already tiny robots who kept the place spotless, and from Tama's influence, Shinpachi always treated them like pets. He could've sworn that they actually responded to his affection.

The teen then took in the sight of the place. The front of the building had no doors since it was shaped as the store it was where clothes would've been put on display and there was a counter for the employee to sit at. It was a small since the prodigy only displayed a few of his master pieces while the walls would've been littered with paintings of kimonos.

Everything else of the building was in a Japanese traditional style except for the kitchen that upgraded western style with a few eastern parts to it. Shinpachi had been adding new things in the house. He wasn't fond of using Abuto's money that he hadn't exactly rightfully earned, but the amanto had wore him down to using his card every time he visited or sent stuff anonymously that he noticed that Shinpachi needed. It was too much trouble for the shipping, so Shinpachi had to give in so the money could be used more smartly.

The teen then walked out to the back porch where he was greeted by a river that used to also be used by the prodigy. He walked down the stairs to the stone steps of that led to an empty studio where the kimonos were crafted. There was no need to renovate this part, but it was done anyway in case Shinpachi may have plans for it later. Shinpachi didn't have any, so he left it to cook.

When the yato arrived in time for an early dinner, the two dined together talking about how their lives were so far. After the meal, the two sat at the renovated shop's porch near the river while the sun set. There, Shinpachi asked the important questions about the Cloud.

The yato surprisingly brightened at the topic, "The Cloud? I remember her! So the deranged woman is alive after all!"

"Deranged?" Shinpachi became worried at the description.

"Ah, I mean eccentric. That woman never feared to defy Housen-sama, or tease him a little. When she disappeared, ah what was it, seven years ago, us Yato thought Housen finally got rid of her, but I knew he could never do that."

"Hm? How come?"

"How do I put this, despite how much she pushed Housen-sama, I think he actually liked it. It kept things interesting for him, and she also calmed down his wild Yato ways like you do with Captain."

Shinpachi lightly chuckled at that. Kamui and Shinpachi weren't friends exactly. It was just that Shinpachi went through the effort to clean the yorozuya and prepare meals for the captain's visit since he wanted to make sure Kamui visited Kagura often. Kamui would actually be on his best behavior as best as he could as long as he was fed well and nothing provoked his anger. Shinpachi also couldn't help wanting to spoil the aspiring pirate king since he went through so much.

"How is Kamui-san doing?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Since he succeeded his dad as the best alien hunter with us running the poop deck, he's been slaughtering the enemies we've been paid to take out. He still attends meetings, and has me standing guard. Tch. Not that he needs it, but nice to know that an old man like me has some uses."

"You're definitely looking sharper for an old man. The hair cut really suits you." Shinpachi commented on Abuto's new wild, short hair. The man had also been shaving his 5 o'clock shadow.

"There's no need to be nice, kid." Abuto spoke in a genuine relaxed tone added with a lopsided smile, "My nape feels a bit chilly and it's bothersome to shave every morning, but you were right, I definitely feel more refreshed like this."

"I told you so!" Shinpachi beamed gleefully. "It's only a matter of time before you find yourself a lucky lady and continue the yato race."

"What are you saaaying?!" Abuto pretended to sound irritated. "Do you want me to smack you, huh?! You shouldn't let this old fart have any hopes."

"Mmmmmmm! But you always gripe about the endangerment of your race, but you refuse to do anything about it. Boy, for a guy who says that life is a matter of choices, you definitely are a coward in taking the one that counts."

"Oi, you're going to make this old man cry." Abuto pretended to sniffle.

Shinpachi grinned, getting a very light shove of the arm. "Hey! You're going to make me spill my tea!" The teen lightly laughed before turning back on topic, "Since you met the Cloud, then you remember how she looks like right?"

"Looks like? Mmmm." Abuto searched through his endless files of beautiful women he's seen, but when his eyes landed on Shinpachi, he found it, "Now that I think about it, you look just like her."

Shinpachi's eyes widened in shock, and was somewhat in disbelief, "Eh? Me? But I'm a guy."

"True, but compared to me, your body is lean like the captain's, and it's not hard for you to be mistaken for a female is it."

"That's true..." It wasn't hard for Shinpachi to get away with being Pachie. Especially when he would secretly dress as a female, so he could use his heroine tears to get men to discount the stuff or possibly give it to him for free.

"It's for that Waku guy right. You can just pretend to be her, and don't worry. He won't expect you to spread your legs or anything. Just take a walk with him around Yoshiwara. That's all they did there."

"A walk? I can do that, but I don't know how the Cloud acts. What if he asks me questions?"

"Waku is not the question sort of guy. That idiot's talkative and expects you to just say whatever is on your mind or who you are. I actually tailed them once under Housen-sama's orders, and the woman never got a peep in throughout their whole date. She just reacted with amusement, so it should be an easy job for you."

"If you say so, but Okuni-chan said that the Cloud is in Edo, so if you say she looks like me, then we should just find an older woman who looks like me. The men who my sister meet did say that the Cloud had similar eyes to her, so you may be onto something." But then Otose popped in Shinpachi brain, "Ah, but what if she aged considerably due to smoking and drinking? This would be easier if only we had something of the Cloud for Sadaharu to use to track her."

The two hopeless men tried to think of a possible solution to this, but it looked like they just had to try their best to find a woman who looked similar to Shinpachi, wore arm warmers, and ran an assassin organization. No problem...

"I don't have anything that's hers," Abuto rubbed the back of his neck, "But I can help you guys search for her since it looks like no one remembers how she looks like. Just let me radio in captain that I heard about the news and came here to help out. You better prepare another buffet because once he hears about Waku coming, he's gonna come even if we like it or not." He got up, walking into the house to go make the call somewhere quiet so Kamui wouldn't suspect him.

Shinpachi told him, "You don't have to."

"Nah, nah, Kamui still owns the place, and it's always news when Waku moves, so it's going to be our problem anyway. Ah geeze, even after Housen-sama died, the Cloud's giving me trouble. Everything is like a game to her that I wonder if she ever had a heart."

"...She definitely has a heart." Abuto's ears perked at the soft yet righteous tone of someone who seemed to have known the Cloud personally. He looked to Shinpachi who was sipping his tea as if he didn't speak a word. That was very strange since it seemed unlike Shinpachi to keep any secrets when the world is at stake, so he figured that he heard wrong.

Shinpachi stopped sipping his tea when he heard Abuto's footsteps disappear. He felt relieved that Abuto was staying and that Kamui was also coming, despite how disastrous that can turn out. It was the fate of the Earth after all.

After Abuto made his call, it was confirmed that Kamui was already heading there since he heard of Waku coming. He would be able to make it to Earth tomorrow. Shinpachi then gave his temporary goodbye to him and to the robot cleaners before he left. As the megane hiked down the mountain with a flashlight, he looked up at the sky to see the full moon brightly lighting up the dark blue sky, yet what grabbed his attention were the clouds that left the moon starless.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him. "It looks like Hifu delivered our message, but it looks like they haven't found the Cloud." A man in a black body suit and a deranged clown mask said while watching the screens from within what appeared to be a garden above the sky.

The person he was accompanying was a seven-year-old bald female with brown mono-lidded round eyes and fearsome bushy wing-like gray eyebrows. Her skin was flawless with a natural light tan complexion. She wore a traditional hanfu from the tang dynasty period where she wore a high-waist ruqun. Her sheer light blue shawl covered over her white blouse that was tucked under her long blue skirt that covered from her chest to the top of her ankles. The upper part of her skirt tied by a sash over her chest appeared to be a dark blue, embroidered with clouds. The rest of the skirt was lighter that it almost gave off a purplish color in the dimly lit garden.

"It's only been three days since we had uncle Waku help us with the search. There's no way mother could've been arrested by those policemen during the disaster that took place. She must be here since he's here." She looked at the screen that watched over Shinpachi as the boy waited for the taxi to come pick him up. "Mother has many hiding places, but considering how dire the situation is right now, it should've drove her to come home to the one she loves."

"And I told you before that Ike," The man spoke the woman's name, "would never think of doing such a thing without bringing you here with her, princess Yun. Since we don't know when she'll come back, you got anxious." He spoke in amusement. "You became impatient to see the one person who broke the Cloud."

"Uncle Davi, you're lucky I'm a lady, or I'd have burned that mask into your face. Please refrain from provoking my violent nature." The young woman threatened politely. She was about to turn around, but before she realized it, a hole appeared beneath her. She dropped out of the sky.

Uncle Davi chuckled, "Whoops!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I should go with the Gintama feel for the story, but in the end, I'll just focus more on the story I want to tell than just play it up.

Reference:

1) Gintama episode 5

2) Castle in the sky

3) Toriko

4) Gintama episode 66

._._._.

 _ **Thirteen years ago**_

 _A five-year-old Shinpachi was being dressed in a little girl's kimono with a part of his hair tied up by a pair of hair bobbles._

 _"Aaaah! So cute! So cute! You're definitely going to grow up into the pretty boy beauty, I know you'll be!"_

 _Shinpachi blushed as he swayed his body happily._

 _"OI! IKE! What do you think you're doing to our son! He'll definitely grow up into a freak if you continue to do that! How do you expect him to inherit the dojo, if he-"_

 _"SHUT UP, KEN! He's my kid! I already gave you your samurai! Tae already shows to be a natural samurai!"_

 _"It's tradition that the ma-"_

 _"Don't go all 'it's tradition' on me!" Ike picked up Shinpachi in her arms. The boy was very uncomfortable with how his parents fought like this a lot, so his mother placed himself outside of her room and ordered him to go out so he didn't have to hear their argument. However when Shinpachi turn a corner, he pretended to sound like he was leaving but he tiptoed back to the corner because he was scared of something happening. Not that his father was physically abusive._

 _"Shinpachi isn't a samurai!" He heard his mother screech words he heard multiple times._

 _"He will become one!"_

 _"If he does, it's not because you forced him to! He has other gifts! He's a naturally inquisitive and open-minded boy unlike his stump of a father here! We made an agreement that my second child is mine to raise! You agreed that Tae would inherit the dojo!"_

 _"I didn't think you'd give birth to a son and that you'd...! Tradi-"_

 _"ENOUGH WITH TRADITIONS!" The woman yelled exasperatedly. "I already submitted to this marriage so both of our families stayed afloat! I won't let you turn back on your deal and oppress our son with your small minded ideals!"_

 _"I'm not oppressing our son!"_

 _Shinpachi peeked around the corner to see the steeled glare his mother aimed at his father. "You say that just because you've never been oppressed." Her fists balled tightly. "You got everything you wanted, Ken. For once in your life, make a sacrifice for someone else if you have any actual compassion in you."_

 _Their son looked to the father to see that his face remained undeterred from her heavy words. "I understand that you were forced into this marriage, and we made a deal, but in that deal, we spoke as if you were to give birth to another daughter. But Shinpachi is our son. We are a family of samurai and as your husband, as the head of this household, Shinpachi will inherit the dojo."_

 _His mother refused to back down. "And what if he doesn't."_

 _"He will. He is a Shimura."_

 _Shinpachi felt his body shiver when he saw how his mother's eyes darkened by those words, but her face remained placid. "Shinpachi has multiple gifts to become an outstanding samurai..." She took in a deep breath through her nostrils. "But not under your tutelage."_

 _Her son wanted to see what would happen next, but his hand was grabbed by Tae who pulled him away. When they went to the opposite side of the estate, his seven-year-old sister punched his head. "What do you think you were doing listening into mommy and daddy's conversation, Shin-chan! You'll grow up to be a dishonorable samurai by doing that!"_

 _The little boy rubbed his sore head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure mommy was alright. She doesn't want me to inherit the dojo."_

 _"Don't listen to her, Shin-chan! Mommy just doesn't understand how important tradition is. Without following tradition, we'd be just like those no-good bandits on the street!"_

 _"But people who aren't samurai don't become bandits." He got his head hit again._

 _"Those people were born into those family businesses and you should be grateful to be born a Shimura, Shin-chan. You have three meals a day, a future ahead of you, and a pair of growing balls! Do you think those homeless people at the park get to have these luxuries!" Tae made a good point, though a small part of Shinpachi felt a bit rebellious against that statement when he thought of his mother. Also, anyone could have a pair of growing balls. "No you wouldn't so toughen up and become father's inheritor!"_

 _Shinpachi nodded just to appease his sister who finally left him alone. He then walked back to the room where his mother should be. He was going to open the door, but he heard sniffling. The same sniffling he heard since he was born. At first when he was one, he just walked in and asked in gibberish of what was wrong. Yet every time he came in to these private moments, his mother would just wiped away her tears and beckon for him to her arms with a kind smile._

 _The boy understood that his mother was a daughter born to another family who owned a dojo but had too many siblings, and was often forgotten among them that she caused a lot of trouble in her youth. Her family forced her into a marriage with his father, which was agreed to since they would partly fund the Shimura's dojo. His mother wanted nothing to do with the marriage, even if his father was her soul mate. She wouldn't have minded if things were different, but now, even if she didn't say the words, Shinpachi could imagine the steel bars of a bird cage surrounding his mother._

 _"Mama..."_

._._._.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shinpachi heard a screaming, so looked up to see something darker than the sky becoming bigger.

 _ **BAM!**_

Shinpachi froze when four steel objects came out of the thing. His heart jumped and his mind screamed into his mouth as an alarm of an attack!

Yet it was silenced by the greater roar, "UNCLE DAVI, YOU URINARY INCONTINENT RAMPALLION SICK FUCK! I'M GONNA BAKE YOUR ENTIRE BODY INTO A NICELY DONE GOOEY PIZZA, AND BE FED TO THE CANNIBALS OF INDONESIAN NEW GUINEA!"

Shinpachi took out his flashlight that he bought for just in case emergencies, and was surprised to see that the metal objects were actually pieces of ribbon that came from a little girl above him. He was speechless until the girl looked down at him. "A-are you okay?"

The girl did not speak. She first gently had her ribbon-like device set her down in front of him. The ribbon turned into her shawl. She then looked up at him, and Shinpachi was amazed by her eyebrows, and took note that she looked very human.

"I'm well, thank you." She spoke politely, and then bowed, "I apologize for nearly dropping on you."

"Ah! No! No! It's not your fault! But...uhm...how did you fall from the sky?"

"My uncle dropped me out of our hideout in the clouds to see you." She spoke angrily, but refrained from doing anything vulgar.

"ME?! Hideout?" He looked back up to only see clouds. He guessed Lupita actually existed.

The girl nodded. "My name is Yun, and I..." She thought for a moment that she should be upfront of who she was to this glasses character, but instead, she decided to say, "I am looking for my mother, the Cloud of Yoshiwara."

"Your mother, the Cloud?" Shinpachi blinked as he took in the sight of the girl.

Yun knew that her eyebrows were very masculine on her face for such a little girl, but to her surprise, she found herself wrapped around his arms. She felt her head against his firm chest with a heart that beat strongly against his rib cage. It sounded strong yet anxious. She felt awkward yet she registered in her brain that her older brother was hugging her. She couldn't help feeling a new, frightening, yet also exciting sense of belonging in this man's arms. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

"The Cloud..." She heard her brother whisper cautiously. "Her name...is your mother's name Ike?"

Yun gasped. "You know?"

Shinpachi didn't answer. Instead she felt tear drops fall on her head and his shaking voice whispered, "I'm so glad..." She heard her brother sniffle. "I'm so glad mama is alive and happy." She felt his chest vibrate as he breathed in shakingly that it sounded painful. She thought for a moment that he was actually not happy with knowing that his mother started a new family, but then when he stepped back, she saw from the bright moonlight that he was truly smiling. His tears were happy ones.

She was confused by such an expression. She insistently asked again, "How did you figure it out?"

Her brother wiped his tear-stained cheeks, "I'm sorry. I know I acted suddenly, but you came here because of mama right?" He softly laughed. "She must've gotten into trouble, didn't she, and you're worried about her. I knew that the Cloud was my mother after investigating on her. It's not that hard to figure out when all the evidence led to her, and you just confirmed that. Oh, I'm sorry." He bowed. "My name is Shimura Shinpachi. It's nice to meet you, Yun."

"It's so odd." Yun had to say. "I thought you'd be a little upset with mother. You two may have planned to fake her death, but after how bad things went for you, didn't you resent her for not coming back to help you after your father died?"

Shinpachi shook his head. "So mama told you about me, and she was keeping tabs on me." The young man smiled so happily that the moment seemed precious but was too bizarre for his younger sister. "It's true that things got harder after father died that having mama around would've made things easier, but I don't regret my choice in telling her to go. I know I was around six or seven at the time, so what would a kid understand at that age, but all I ever needed to understand was that mama needed to leave, and I am happy that she did." Shinpachi then focused on Yun who was overwhelmed by the passion beaming from those brown eyes that looked just like hers. "Would you like to come visit my home to have tea? We have so much to tell each other!" He took her hand, sending shivers through her body.

"But what about your sister?"

Shinpachi just remembered that he did have an older sister who knew nothing of this situation. His bright eyes dimmed down, "Right, anue-e is working right now, but when she comes home...Let's go back to the cabin then. I'll cancel on the taxi and tell anue-e that I was sleeping at my friend's house." The boy continued to hold onto Yun's hand as he led her back to the cabin and went to the studio. Shinpachi told her to remain there as he went to get supplies.

He went back and forth several times to bring out futons and food. Abuto was busy asleep in his own room, and Shinpachi was very careful not to wake him.

Once everything was settled, the two were eating snacks while sitting on the futon. Shinpachi then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Yun, but how was mama the last time you saw her?"

Yun felt like the question was bothersome but understandable since it's been over a decade since the man before her has seen her. "I don't know how mother acted before when she was with you or when she was the Cloud of Yoshiwara, but the woman who raised me is the leader for a secret police force that investigates and cuts down corruption within the international justice system of the Southern Galaxy. Her loyalties don't lie with just a specific person. She'll exact what is right even if it makes nobody happy."

"Whoa! Mama really made it in the universe!"

"She has, which is why she's missing for now. This happens only a few times, and she's usually back within a week or so, but the case she was cracking down was related to the judge of the court. The two are friends, and the judge had upheld his job, but due to damming circumstances, she needed to apprehend him, which led to a huge mess of things, so she's been missing for a month."

Shinpachi's heart dropped, "A month?"

"It's still nothing to be concerned about. I've seen mother in action, and she has friends all over the place, so whether she is still running, recuperating or captured, she always has a way out. And that unbreakable confidence is because of you." Yun looked her brother straight in the eye to see his surprise and a new door of light shining through him, except it was not a new door. It was a door that had closed a long time ago, but now, it had a reason to open. She figured it was best to continue during his dumbfoundedness. "The first time you went on the news two years ago for throwing a bomb at the dog amanto's embassy*, she showed a face I never seen before. Usually, she acts very calm and collected, nothing escaped her notice and she held to those facts critically that it was admirable and I wanted to be her when I grew up."

She took a sip of her tea and then set it down, "Her smiles would mostly be aloof, but when she saw you, she smiled and cried at the same time. I never seen mother ever cried tears of happiness. At that moment, I realized that mother had been holding in a lot of sorrow and pain. When I asked her about it, she told me everything about your first genuine family: The Sekkeisha."

Shinpachi's initial shock wore off, and his eyes became distant as he looked back in the memories. "The Sekkeisha. I haven't heard that name in such a long time..."

Yun thought she stepped on a land mine. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize." He spoke softly, and his smile made his little sister's eyes widened when she thought she was looking at his mother for a moment. "It's not painful...I'm just overwhelmed that I can finally speak that name without criticism." Tears flowed down a smiling face. Yun rubbed his back just like how her mother did for her many times as her brother's smile fell and he let his lonely sorrow out.

The two continued to talk about their mother who Yun admitted to knowing that she was not actually on Earth, but used that excuse to meet her brother, so she could learn more about the past. She admitted that she may have acted unnecessarily, but at the time, she felt she needed to do something extra to make this meeting happen. Shinpachi understood and helped fill in the holes of the stories about the Sekkeisha. They talked until they fell asleep.

Uncle Davi quietly entered the studio to remove the evidence of a guest, and to carry Yun away before Abuto saw them. Yet, he stopped when he heard, "Uncle Davi..." He turned his head over his shoulder to see Shinpachi half awake. "Thank you for being my shadow. Even if you couldn't stand by my side after what happened no matter how much I wanted you to," He yawned, "I love you."

The man spoke back softly with love, "You're welcome, Lushinpai Toel Ur Sekkeisha*"

Shinpachi fell asleep happily as the man disappeared once again.

._._._.

"MmmhmmMmmmHmmm!" Shinpachi hummed happily as he cooked up quite the meal at the yoruzuya while Kamui was happily eating with Abuto, Kagura and Gintoki. The yorozuya duo was feasting like animals as they picked on everything.

Kamui was surprisingly taking his time since his focus was on Shinpachi, "He sure seems happy. I wonder why." He directed his smile at Abuto who looked away.

"Don't look at me. I got nothing to do with that."

"But it is suspicious that you happened to be on Earth earlier than I did when you usually spend your vacation at the opposite side of the galaxy. If you happen to know a teleportation trick, I'd like to know about it."

Abuto didn't speak another word. He didn't have to since the timing of Waku's arrival and his vacation exposed him. Everyone already knew about the money lending, but now they also knew that he secretly spent time with Shinpachi. Gintoki and Kagura didn't think anything of it, but Kamui was definitely interested. At least they didn't know about the renovated shop.

"Does anyone want seconds?" Shinpachi came to the dining room with more food to put on the table. Gintoki and Kagura rose their hands like kids, and Shinpachi served them more while they ate like animals. He yelled at them to take a moment to chew, and they did but with identical fierce faces. He then turned his attention to Kamui who softened his smile and widened his eyes to talk. "I'm happy that you could make it here so soon, Kamui-san. You must be tired from your travels. Would you like to take a bath after this?"

"Sure. If it's no trouble." Kamui acted polite.

"Not at all! It's all I can do for all your help with this Cloud case, even though you're busy. Also Kagura-chan and Gin-san seem to enjoy your company."

"Yes! Come as much as you want stupid big-brother!" Kagura said as he practically inhaled her meat. "Especially when Uncle Abuto sends money for food!"

"We're not a food bank." Abuto told her but she was lost to the pot of curry and basket of rice set aside for her gigantic stomach.

"You don't cook like this often, Turtle-kun?" Kamui spoke the nickname teasingly since the first time he visited, he didn't know Shinpachi's name at all, so he referred to him as a turtle. He knew it now, but he became attached to it.

Shinpachi didn't mind the nickname, though he did at first. "I'm not really a fan of cooking. I only do it out of necessity, especially since you know my sister." Shinpachi bashfully smiled while Kamui and Abuto nearly lost their appetite when they remembered the chaotic substance that they ate on one of their visits last year. They swore to dodge that woman whenever possible since her hands were created to destroy the one thing the yato clan can all agree that they love. "Plus, I heard that you were an even bigger eater than Kagura, that we might be banned from buffets, so I figured it would be best if I made the meals here with Abuto's help since the Yorozuya don't make much. I'm glad that you could enjoy them, and to make sure you don't grow tired of Earth food, I went through the trouble of learning some new recipes."

Gintoki answered instead, "It's delicious! Very delicious, Shinpachi! Good job! Someday you'll reach my level as one of the chef gods. We just have to awaken your gourmet cells!*"

"I don't need something unnecessary like that! And it wouldn't hurt if you'd help me, you lazy bastard!" Shinpachi yelled at him, and then turned a caring, expecting gaze to Kamui who was starting to eat with more fervor.

The Yato commented with a mouthful, "It's definitely delicious."

Shinpachi brightened up at the compliment. "I'm so glad!"

"Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"I already had my fill earlier, and I should go wash up before we head to Yoshiwara. When I'm done, I'll prepare your bath. Just enjoy alright, Kamui-san." Shinpachi gave him a warm smile before heading for the bathroom.

Kamui watched him go. Abuto was watching him, and inwardly sighed. The captain wasn't used to this sort of home setting. Abuto wasn't either, but it wasn't something he desired. As for his hopeless captain who never showed an interest in a weakling before, the strongest person in the universe definitely can't help turning his gaze to such a warm person. They've met plenty of those kind of people at the bars, and Kamui had protected those types when danger presented itself. However, he never really kept his gaze on them.

He guessed it's because his captain got to see the Shimura kid, who's important to his little sister, more than once. They did at least visit five times last year, once every two months. That's because after the war, there was still a lot of territory to claim and reputation to uphold after harusame had broken into independent fractions. That led to a lot of meetings taken place on Earth since it was claimed to be the planet of diplomacy for both good and bad deals.

Every time they came, Shinpachi greeted them politely with excitement, tended to their needs, and was quit the laugh when the yorozuya got into one of their antics. But something like that...wasn't enough to make his captain almost look longingly.

Then the door bell rang, but everyone ignored it. Shinpachi called out from the bathroom for one of them to get it. When he didn't hear a reply, he called out again. Abuto sighed and said that he would get it.

He end up wishing he hadn't because the person standing was no one else but Umibouzu. He sweat dropped when the man made his way in, and Kamui stopped feasting. Both of their eyes turning into wild beasts.

"Well look what we have here. Kagura, it looks like your place is a magnet for no-good men." Umibouzu sarcastically spoke with the brightest, death-threatening smiles.

"That's because it provides the best shade from your blinding scalp." Kamui cheekily said, grating his pop's nerves.

"What was that, you-"

Shinpachi poked out his head from the bathroom. "Ah, Umibouzu-san, welcome! I heard that you were coming so I made sure to add even more extra helpings for you! I spent since morning to prepare everything, so please be civil." He went back in, closing the door.

Kamui and Umibouzu glared at each other again, but looking at the delicious food that was so dutifully prepared, they just ate like wild beasts.

Abuto once again truly didn't care the reason behind Kamui's attraction. Shinpachi should just marry into the family.

After finishing up the meal, Shinpachi exited, looking clean and smelling like strawberries. "I'm done now. I prepared the bath for you, Kamui-san, so please use it when you're ready."

"I changed my mind. I think this dirty ratchet old man obviously needs it more than I do."

"You came from this dirty ratchet old man, you germ infestation!"

"That's no way to talk about my stupid little sister."

Kagura threw a bone at him. "Who are you calling a germ infestation?!"

"Please don't throw food around." Shinpachi scolded. "I need to clean the dishes."

Kamui hopped up on his feet. "I'll help you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"It's thanks for the meal." Kamui scooped up most of the dishware with ease and walked with Shinpachi who held onto the rest of them.

Umibouzu watched them go into the kitchen together. "Abuto," He called out to the vice commander who really wanted to disappear, "Was my son always that proper?"

"...Your son does pick up after himself. He's the cleanest of all of us Yato guys." Abuto smoothly dodged from the real answer.

Umibouzu seemed to not to be satisfied with such an answer, but it looked like that would have to do. He decided to take a bath after all. Shinpachi called out to him to leave his clothes outside, so he could put them in the washer, and the man could wear Gin's clothes until they dried. The man did as he was told, and Shinpachi took care of it before returning to the kitchen.

"You don't have to treat that no-good father of mine."

"Don't say that. He also went through the trouble of coming to visit since he may not be the strongest fighter in the universe anymore, but he's still working hard."

"So you do this for anyone who comes?"

"Only for you guys and Abuto-san since your visits are more personal. Everyone else from space visit for business most of the time without warning." Shinpachi smiled at Kamui, "And I'm glad that we can talk like this. Does that mean that you don't think I'm weak?"

Kamui took a moment to think about it. "No. You're definitely weak. You're definitely above average, but nowhere near the level of strength I'm looking for. You're also really annoying with your otaku fetish and over-the-top straight-man attitude. Ah, but since that's all you are, I guess you just annoy me."

"Then why are you even talking to me?!"

Shinpachi thought he could cry. And for a second he thought Kamui actually recognized him as a strong samurai even a little bit. "You don't waste your time on weaklings, and if I annoy you so much then you don't have to help me out! I don't need your thanks! I can do it by myself!" he pushed a surprised Kamui out of the kitchen, and angrily started to clean with super speed.

Kamui then felt four pairs of disappointed eyes on him. He looked to the living room to see everyone's pitying faces. His own father was sticking his head out of the bath to do it, too. "Oi, what's with those faces." he threateningly smiled at them. They looked away with a hopeless sigh. He really wanted to beat them up, but he knew better than to make a mess out of the sparkly Yorozuya.

Once everyone was ready, they headed for Yoshiwara. Shinpachi walked far away from Kamui and refused to look at him. Kamui acted like he didn't care. Everyone between them just ignored this couple-atmosphere-fight. They didn't actually believe the two were a couple, but it seemed to be the right way to treat this situation, so played along for laughs.

"Hello, everyone!" Hinowa greeted them.

Shinpachi suddenly brightened up to greet back. Politeness was instilled in him after all. They all sat at the front of her house with Tsukuyo and Hifu who still looked nervous. They had food prepared for everyone and the yato ate as if they hadn't eaten Shinpachi's generous amount before. The yato stomach was definitely a black hole.

Tsukuyo reported, "So far the search for the Cloud still hasn't shown any results. I even had my girls search beyond Edo and bribe people in charge of the transportation areas to report of seeing a woman similar to Okuni's painting."

"There's no way you can find her with that painting. Give that joke a break already." Shinpachi told her. "Besides, we have Abuto-san here who actually remembers how she looks like since he's seen her in the palace."

"Ah, but if we can't, then we can just use you as a substitute." The yato pointed at Shinpachi, making everyone blink in confusion. "I was told that the Cloud had the same eyes as these siblings right here, and they're right, but moreso than his sister, you're nearly the spitting image of her."

Shinpachi took that as a compliment since he rather look more like his mother than his father. "And Waku-san seems to be the talkative, loud type so I don't need any acting tips."

"Oi, but you have to do the naughty things with him." Gintoki pointed out protectively.

But Abuto said, "That won't happen. The old captain made me watch them to make sure that didn't happen, and sure enough, it looked like the old turtle doesn't care for that sort of thing."

"H-he's right!" Hifu bowed his entire body when he meant to just nod. "Master Waku is impotent and damn, I wasn't supposed to say that! Shame on me! Shame on me!"

"It should go fine." Shinpachi reassured them. "But doesn't mean we should stop looking." He knew his mother was most likely not here after meeting Yun, but Shinpachi didn't have a good lie to why he knew that, and didn't want to see Tsukuyo's hopes crushed since his mother meant so much to her.

"So how much longer til your master arrives?" Umibouzu inquired to Hifu.

"Uuuuuh, he messaged me! Turns out he was able to get out of trouble and is heading here within two weeks or less! Maybe more! Somewhere this month!" He banged his head into the ground.

"Can't we pick him up?" Kamui asked, obviously thirsting for a fight.

"N-no! There's no need! He's halfway to the North galaxy now!" He banged his head even deeper in the ground.

"Seconds please!"

"I am only second-rate!" Hifu just plunged his head right into the ground.

"You can stop now, Hifu-san." Hinowa told him.

"Of course!" He's already standing upside down.

Shinpachi inwardly sighed as he thought, _"Uncle Waku, you certainly haven't changed. You're scary even when you don't mean to."_ He smiled to himself at that fact without realizing that he was.

Gintoki noticed this strange, soft-loving smile, but he didn't question it.

After that, Abuto got the shinsengumi to do a sketch of the woman while using Shinpachi as a model, and they continued their search. Tsukuyo had her girls at every possible transit that the Cloud may take to arrive to Edo. However their search proved fruitless with false leads from men who mistook other women for her.

At the dead of night, Tsukuyo was looking at thousands of pictures of different women, crossing out thousands of names out of 11 to 12 thousands of women in Edo. The Yorozuya knew she wouldn't stop, so they and everyone else helped her out by spending all night picking out the possible women who could be the Cloud.

Shinpachi felt his heart ache from doing that.

The next day, Gintoki gave him and Kagura the day off. Kagura didn't want to since she wanted to continue helping out Tsukuyo, but he reasoned that sometimes finding a lost woman requires a day off. A step back to see the bigger picture of things. That was something Tsukuyo needed as well, but of course, that woman will continue her Hyakka duties.

So reluctantly for Kagura and a relief for Shinpachi, they took the day off. Shinpachi used that chance to head out to the kimono shop once again after having breakfast with his sister.

"You're heading out to do some more research for the Cloud?" Otae questioned while they were having breakfast.

Shinpachi hated lying to his sister, and he would be bad at lying at times when he wasn't playing a joke, but when his mother was involved, the lies spilled naturally from his smiling lips. "Yeah, but I'll refrain from the dangerous alleys, so I'll come back later tonight. You don't have to worry about me, anue-e."

"Alright. Be safe, Shin-chan."

"I will." He promised.

Afterwards, he left with a disguise on so no one he knew would see him get in a taxi. It wouldn't be hard since he just had to remove his glasses and put on a wig. Abuto wouldn't be at the kimono shop since Kamui was keeping an eye on him. But that was a good thing because he could secretly meet with Yun again who texted him.

"I asked Uncle Davi to come meet with you after beating him into a pulp, but he told me that he couldn't yet." His little sister told him while they were sitting on the shop's roof, enjoying the sight of the various cloud shapes.

"He's probably planning big for me since he likes doing things with a certain flair."

"A flair, you say." Yun grimaced, making Shinpachi giggle.

"He can be a handful at times, but I never hated it. Uncle Waku and Uncle Davi were the reasons why I can bear the constant idiocy of everyone around me and still keep a sane mind as the straight-man of the yorozuya." He told her with a glimmer in his eyes.

"The Yorozuya..." She may have stalked her older brother for a few days, but the group was still a mystery. Shinpachi happily told her all about Gintoki and Kagura and their adventures with everyone. Though she couldn't help grimacing whenever her older sister was mentioned. "Anue-e ditched you twice?" She figured she should use the polite term as well. "That's not a very good sister."

"Uh, it couldn't be helped at the time. Anue-e is very duty-bound which is very honorable of her." Shinpachi defended. "She took care of me after our father died, and I honestly can't imagine my life without her now."

Yun knew better than to dig into this, but she had to speak her mind, "Please forgive me if I insulted her, but didn't she do exactly what you hated your father for? She sees your mother in the same light as everyone else, she kept you under debt for the sake of a dojo where mother suffered so it could stay afloat, and worse of all, our dear sister didn't hesitate to leave you when protecting her honor. I'm not trying to paint her in a bad light, but it baffles me that she would do that to you. To abandon your family, hurt everyone including yourself even if you knew it, and for what? Grand principles?"

Shinpachi still tried to defend his sister, "Anue-e can be stubborn-"

"Stubborn?! I'm-" Yun took a deep breath to calm herself. "She must be a wonderful person, but you were in so much pain because of her, weren't you?" She may have just met her older brother, but any child put under that kind of circumstances would live a harder life than necessary and that irked her.

Shinpachi wanted to deny. He wanted to not badmouth the sister who took care of him when they were little, but he didn't want to lie to his little sister. He didn't think he could sound convincing. "...It's true that anue-e has her faults, and keeping the debts our father gave us with the dojo was hard for the both of us."

"Both of you-" Yun stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I just...Pardon my language but that's bullshit. Mother...She may have left you and didn't come back, but at least the two of you were on the same page. That she had to leave for the sake of family. For the sake of a life. This shop holds just as much sentimental value to you, and if some rich idiot was going to tear it down unless you paid off the loans on this place, would you hold onto it, even if you knew it'd make the people you love suffer worse?"

Shinpachi didn't say a word, and he didn't have to. Instead he asked, "What do you expect me to say?"

Yun honestly answered, "I'm just frustrated. Our mother has respected anyone despite their age, despite the fact that we're just children because she wants to know what makes us happy. To make us feel validated and how she wants to be treated to feel the same. Aren't you hurt? Aren't you frustrated with our sister? I understand that things came out for the better, but was everything you went through worth it? Is the yorozuya worth it?"

Shinpachi took a moment to think since it's been awhile since he's thought about his life from beginning to end. His whole body ached from the inside when he remembered the painful moments in his life and the utter frustration and loneliness he felt. He knew he didn't deserve some of the pain he was given, but he accepted the unfairness life could be. He overcame internal and external struggles both alone and with the new family he had. He felt stronger but also burdened with anger he could not speak about until now.

He answered, "I love anue-e even if anue-e had been selfish and prideful to the point of stupidity," He felt terrible yet also freed from a burden after saying those words that he continued steadily, "I will continue reviving the dojo to make her happy because I love her. I also love Gin-san, Kagura-chan, and everyone else and I may have not been able to meet them if Anue-e didn't fight to protect what was precious to our father...But...I do feel like she never truly loved me back."

Yun watched her brother's face fall into a sadness that she felt regret. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to vent."

Shinpachi sadly smiled, "I think I vent enough with everyone as the straight-man, but this is the first time I ever got to be honest when speaking about anue-e because everyone who meets her respects her and even falls for her that I become proud to be her little brother, so I would think to myself that I have nothing to be upset about the way she treats me. I'm being selfish for thinking this way, aren't I? At least that's what I think everyone around me would tell me. I'm a man, so it's my fault for not fighting for my sister when she chose to leave me the first time. But what could I do in that situation when my whole life, my sister never trusted me with her problems behind that smile of hers. When she made me feel like nothing but a burden she had to carry after our father died."

Shinpachi felt tears brim at his eyes and he let them fall. Yun rubbed his back. He continued, "I felt a sense of pride and happiness when I could finally confront her about how selfish she was when Kyuubei-san tried to take her away. After that, I think she and I finally grew closer, even if it was a little bit. Everything is better, but I still feel lost even with Gin-san and Kagura-chan by my side."

"Mother said you'd feel that way when you can't be truly honest with the people closest to you. I understand why you would lie about mother to a stranger, but why haven't you told them about her?"

"I guess you could say that it was out of habit." The young man wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "After what happened with the sekkeisha and mama, I had to keep secret about everything. Otherwise I would also get in trouble. I had to deal with the aftermath alone and stay positive alone. Everyday I had to fight the urge to scream out my pain and do it in other ways without harming myself."

"Because that was what mother would do. Harm herself." Yun frowned at the fact, but then her brother patted her head with his hand.

"Right, but she stopped because she's happy." Shinpachi looked up at the cloudy sky. "It hurts too that she's not happy with me, but I rather that she lived her life and be happy than to leave me, only to be miserable. I want to protect her." Yun arched an eyebrow in confusion, and Shinpachi clarified, "Mama didn't plan to be pregnant with me, but then Uncle Davi and the owner of this kimono shop and everyone suddenly sprung up the funny idea that her next child could be their own child that they could raise since they didn't plan on doing it themselves." Shinpachi couldn't help snorting. "And mama knew it was a joke, but could see it in their eyes that they crave for a child of their own but didn't know how to get around it or knew if they have the confidence to do it, so she just did it for them as a thank you for giving her a shelter from her abusive life."

"You were a thank you gift?" That was a detail that their mother left out.

"I guess that would be an odd thing to tell you, but it's true. I'm the child of the Sekkeisha." Shinpachi couldn't help feeling dorky but proud for putting it that way. "I have thought multiple times to end everything when times were too hard, but for the sake of mama, I gripped onto anything to live."

"Like your disgusting fascination with that pop idol."

Shinpachi nervously laughed at that truth. He sweat dropped at the disgusted face his little sister sported, but all little sister would be disgusted with their big brother one way or another.

Yun then pulled back the conversation to their main subject, "Then you haven't talked about mother to Gintoki-san and Kagura-san because it's too painful?"

"Not at all." Shinpachi admitted, "Honestly, I want to talk about mama all the time. Every time something happened that reminded me of her, I wanted to tell them about her. About who she was, what she did, about the sekkeisha and why I couldn't speak a word before. I wanted to brag like Kagura-chan does. I trust them. Gin-san, Kagura-chan, everyone, but I can't because I'm scared." The sky suddenly began to pour down yet neither of the siblings moved from their spot. "Anue-e doesn't talk about mama out of respect for me, and I love her for that, but also feel safe if she does because what if I open my mouth, and she tells them the opposite. I tried to tell her when we were kids that mama's friends weren't bad people, but she would rather believe mama's bastard of an old man over me who actually met them. I grew up being surrounded by people who would tell me that their kindness is a lie. That I was being taught bad things and I should stay away from them. I know Gin-san and Kagura-chan won't do that."

Shinpachi felt stupid yet the fear instilled into him kept his mouth from carelessly slipping away the words he spoke before his younger sister and the clouds above them, "But I'm still scared that they would ask me if my memories are real, and they won't believe me like anue-e. I don't want to end up all alone again by being told that all of my precious memories were a lie."

._._._.

 ** _Two years ago_**

 _Otae looked up at the cloudy sky until she heard her little brother's footsteps pattering across the floorboards. She got up to see that he was ready to leave on a journey that she felt she had no right to set her foot in. Shinpachi made sure the sack over his shoulder was latched on correctly, and also checked that he did have money to get where he needed to be._

 _"Okay, I'm going now, anue-e." Shinpachi told his sister with a smile._

 _His sister sadly smiled back as she saw him off. "Be safe, Shin-chan." Her brother nodded._

 _Later, Kagura and Gintoki arrived to get Shinpachi for a job, but anue-e shared the news of where he left to._

 _"Eh? His mother's grave?" Kagura questioned with a rice cracker hanging from her mouth. "Shinpachi said that she died before he could remember her."_

 _Otae explained, "He always says that because talking any more about her can be painful. That's why he didn't tell you about his visit today, but I think it's about time you knew this part of Shinpachi if he ever becomes troubled about it in the future."_

 _"Why aren't you going, too?"_

 _The older sister sadly smiled, "You could say it was a matter of favoritism. Shinpachi lived with only resentment against our father after his death and I lived with only resentment against our mother after hers. Since then, even if it is selfish of us, we've only gone to visit our own favorite parent's graves."_

 _Gintoki was surprised to hear Otae actually harboring strong ill feelings against someone important that wasn't for comedic purposes. Kagura asked, "Why don't you like your mom, anego?" Gintoki smacked her head and berated her for that insensitive question, getting a glare back from Kagura who said she couldn't help it since she's curious._

 _"It's alright." Otae openly explained, "It has been almost ten years since her passing. My mother was a lot like Shin-chan before he met you, Gin-chan. You remember right. He was a hopeless little brother who didn't care at all for the dojo. My mother was the same. She didn't care for the samurai way or the dojo even though she grew up in one. She didn't want Shinpachi to inherit our father's legacy no matter how much it meant to him. As father's daughter, I despised her for that. She would act like the good wife, but go off to do troubling things like visit underground clubs when we advert our eyes. She also had the gall to take Shin-chan with her."_

 _She sighed before she continued, "How she passed away was that she had gone off to visit her family for the early summer holidays with Shin-chan who was turning seven at the time. Her family were known to have enemies. One night, while they were staying in one of the family's cabins on the way, Shin-chan walked out to use the restroom, and lost his way back until he saw a bright light. That bright light was the cabin set on fire with our mother still inside, and she couldn't escape. Shin-chan was founded by our family members covered in soot. It was a tragedy for the Shimura family. We were all saddened but Shin-chan took it the worse. He became resentful not only against our father but also our mother's family as well that even when they offered a home for us, he refused. I refused as well, but only because I wanted to keep our dojo running, but they still send us money whenever they can." With news like that, it explained how the Shimura siblings were able to actually get enough money to appease the loan sharks for as long as they did while being able to feed themselves._

 _The proud daughter then continued, "I do make the effort to see our mother the day she died just as Shin-chan does for our father, but today is her birthday. I would go, but the first time Shinpachi left, he had no intentions of bringing anyone else with him. He was mother's son, so it seems only right that I give them this time together."_

 _Gintoki and Kagura worriedly looked at her since Otae always had a way of hiding her sadness behind a smile, but she smoothly changed the subject so they could switch to a more friendly weird mood like usual._

 _As this happened, Shinpachi reached the mountain where the cabin used to reside within an hour by taxi. He hiked until he came upon the exact spot where his mother was burned alive. Her gravestone should've been beside his father's, but by Shinpachi's passionate request, it was created here. Since he only met his mother twice a year for the day she died and her birthday, the gravestone was surrounded by long grass and covered in moss, dirt and bugs. He put down his sack to take out the gardening supplies were he began to trim the grass, scraped-sprayed-and-scrubbed the moss away, and swept the dirt and bugs off._

 _While he worked, he thought back to his mother. He smiled at the sight of the muddy ground created by the rain earlier. He could imagine his mother running through the mud naked with him following behind. In public, she was usually reserved, if not a bit too headstrong for a lady, but behind closed doors or in places like these without another human or amanto soul in sight, she would scream and shout like a wild child. She would kick up the dirt and jump into the dirty pond where she just submerged herself until she was dirty from head-to-toe. Shinpachi would join her without a care and they would splash around and pretend to be mud monsters or ninjas hiding from the enemy. It got even better in the chilly air when it would rain soft and big raindrops. His mother would begin to howl like a wolf and sing off-key with her son to the weather._

 _After that they would help clean each other and go fishing for dinner. His mother would tell him fairy tales and legends until they caught their food. She would then teach him how to gut and cook. They would then cuddle up together before a warm fire where his mother would tell him about the constellations, though Shinpachi doubted the more unusual ones existed. Finally when little Shinpachi couldn't keep his eyelids open, his mother would tuck them into bed for a quiet slumber._

 _The older Shinpachi felt a tingle behind his ears since he could remember how his mother loved to caress them as she whispered, **"Shinpachi, your kindness will always be challenged. Your love and effort left unappreciated, but never give in to those disappointments. Always be loving and kind because those who fall to their darkest times needs you."** The boy smiled proudly at those words that he stayed true to. No matter how many struggles he went through feeling unappreciated, he never let his true self go._

 _With his mother's gravestone cleaned and beautiful once again with incense, flowers, and offerings that would be eaten by the forest animals later. Shinpachi then got on his knees in the mud and prayed for her._

 _"Happy birthday, mama. The last time I came here, I wasn't doing so good since I started my new job as a cashier, but a lot has changed since then. I was at a really bad place. Like usual, I felt like a burden to anue-e and sometimes, I just wanted to end everything so it'd be easier on her and I get to be with you. But everything changed when I met two of the most important people in my life right now. It's only been almost half a year since I met them, but so much has happened, so you better light up your pipe because it'll take awhile!"_

 _Shinpachi didn't return back home until the next day. Gintoki and Kagura were a little bit on edge since they didn't know how his mood would be. They were surprised to see that he was all smiles as if he took the biggest dump challenge of his life that left him feeling both relieved and victorious. They didn't know what to take of this since usually people coming back from their parent's grave would be sober, but Shinpachi was absolutely beaming with energy and acted normal. He spent the day cleaning up their mess and complaining until a costumer arrived. He would then continue to clean up their mess and complain on the job until it was time to go home._

 _After Shinpachi made his leave, Kagura looked to her boss/dad-figure/love interest, "Gin-chan, is Shinpachi okay? He acted like his usual self but he's usually obvious when something is wrong, aru."_

 _The old samurai sighed, "It's not our business to meddle in. If Patsuan wants to share, let him decide when."_

 _"Yeah, but...Shinpachi is in a lot of pain, right."_

 _Gintoki looked up at the ceiling with slight consideration seeping through the apathy. "I don't know what Shinpachi is thinking right now, or how he's feeling, but I do know that not everyone is as expressive about their mothers, Kagura. While you love to talk about her, Shinpachi probably wants to cherish his mother differently. By how Otae said it earlier, it sounds like they kept to themselves, so I guess it's only natural that he keep up that sort of relationship even after life."_

 _Kagura wasn't satisfied with such a response, but she guessed that it would have to do, so she wouldn't put anyone in an uncomfortable position. Some sob stories were better left unsaid._

 _Though the two hoped that their megane would open up about his mother eventually to them, but as the months rolled by and things escalated for the three, Shinpachi never mentioned once about his mother or ever honestly told them why he had to leave Edo on a day that even an Otsuu-chan concert was taking place. Otae was also unsure of what to do about such a delicate subject since not even she knew what to do with a pained Shinpachi that didn't openly cry to her._

 _When years began rolling by them, the topic of Shinpachi mother was left at the back of their brains as they just embraced their life now beyond those sacred two days._

._._._.

Shinpachi felt like his bond with his little sister grew stronger. They may have just met the day after yesterday, but Yun gave off a genuine impression of trust, and he wanted to be closer to the child that his mother was able to raise on her own terms. The two siblings spent the rest of the day talking about their mother and their own interests.

Apparently Yun loves the color purple while Shinpachi loved the color blue for their richness. Her favorite snack was a foreign bite size balls that were similar to jello and dragon breath desserts. She made Shinpachi try it and it had the texture of jello with a tangy sweetness, and he was surprised that when he spoke, a colorful smoke would come out of his mouth. It only lasted for a few seconds, which made it addictive and fun. Shinpachi didn't have a fun snack like that, but he did bring his favorite traditional dango that he helped save*, and she loved it.

Shinpachi then introduced Otsuu-chan's music to her. Yun wasn't a fan of cutesy music genre like pop. She actually preferred death metal and Goth music since they soothed her soul.

Yun then showed him that she knew how to do ribbon dances as well as showed him how her weapon worked by having him throw a few dishes to the sky. Shinpachi in turn showed her how a samurai trained and how skilled he had become over the two years. The two had a friendly spar before relaxing at the living room where Yun displayed her ability to do calligraphy and her knowledge of bird poop. Shinpachi sweat dropped by how passionate she was about bird poop. He made them lunch with several Japanese cuisines.

They spent the rest of the day after that playing board games.

When the sun began to set, the two separated. Yun promised to bring Uncle Davi next time, and Shinpachi doubted that since he remembered their uncle being an elusive one.

He went back to the Kabuki district to go check on how Kagura and Gintoki were doing since they might have gotten into trouble without him. As he walked to the yorozuya, he had to admit that he felt like his soul was a bit lighter after admitting to his true feelings. He loved everyone, but he also unnecessarily feared them for something he put himself through as a child. He tried to convince himself that he can tell everyone now. His sister must have a better opinion of them after meeting Gin-san because he's the worst of the worst, but not that bad. Yet his brain could vividly imagine her getting angry at him for bringing up the Sekkeisha. His mouth automatically shut tight by the idea.

He decided it was pointless fighting this fear. When the time came when he could bravely or stupidly admit to his past, it will happen, and he knew that his new yorozuya family would be understandable.

Finding this resolve, he entered the yorozuya with cold feet but also a strong heart. But to his surprise, Kamui was there. "Ah, welcome home."

"Kamui-san?" Shinpachi blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "Where is everyone?"

"Gintoki got into an accident and Kagura accidentally ate your sister's not only rotten but also spoiled food, so they're both in the hospital. I figured that you would want to know, and since Abuto is stuck doing the work I pushed on him as punishment for lying to me, I tried to find you. But you're surprisingly hard to track down. Where were you?"

"I was out with a friend." That wasn't a lie.

"Oh, but your sister told me that you were out looking for the Cloud."

"That was the intention for today, but I met up with an old friend." That was also not a lie. "I'm sorry that you had to go through the trouble of looking for me. Are you hungry? I think I can whip us both something for dinner if you'd wait for a moment."

"How kind. Weren't you mad at me yesterday? You surely swing moods fast."

"I'm not the type to hold grudges unless you want to insult me more." Shinpachi flatly told him. "Besides, you're still a guest here, and I'm not the type to let someone go hungry if it can be helped. Just give me-ah!" Shinpachi was suddenly pulled outside by the arm with his shoes on.

"Let's go eat at a restaurant. I'll pay for the bill."

"Restaurant? Wait, Kamui, if you go, you'll run the place dry."

"Don't worry, I already booked a place, so they're expecting me to run them dry."

"Then wouldn't it be more pleasant to bring your sister? I think Kagura-chan would be thrilled if you did something like that for her."

"That idiot sister of mine can eat on all of her sukonbu. I booked the place for us."

"Us?"

"It's a thank you for all the trouble you go through with all the idiotic people in your life."

Shinpachi blushed. "Y-you don't have to do that. I do it because I want to."

"So you do it without expecting anything in return. Those two idiots don't even give you much respect."

"It's not like that. We all have our parts to play and that's how the yorozuya is. Gin-san is the hopeless adult with the best dad advice since he has the most wisdom. Kagura-chan and I would be lot of what to do without him needing us but also teaching us and having faith in us. Kagura-chan is the little kid who wants to be spoiled, but she's kind and considerate at harsh times. Despite how grown she is these past two years, she still brings out this chid-like quality, and her strength really helps in taking care of Gin-san. When Umibouzu-san came here to take Kagura-chan with him, Gin-san just let her go, not thinking about how much the yorozuya meant to her. I'm glad everything worked out for the better because I don't think I can stand working for a guy who can't be gentle to girls."

Kamui stared at Shinpachi as they walked through the lit up night, processing what he's been told. "So you wouldn't let a kid be with their parent?"

"Not if they didn't want to at the first place. It is important for a kid to be with their parent, but there are families where kids were better off without them. I guess this stems from the fact that I resent my own father. He was such a prideful yet stupid man who held onto grand principles that made no one happy. He could be considered honorable for trying to keep the samurai soul alive by struggling with debts for a run down dojo like anue-e, but he had children to take care of, too. And he just goes off and dies, leaving the burden on us. Ah, sorry! I-"

"It's okay." Kamui smiled down at Shinpachi, and the megane thought that it looked real. "Fathers can really be the worse. They focus so much on obtaining something else rather than focusing on what was truly important until death barges into their life."

"Kamui-san..." Shinpachi did think badly of Umibouzu, but that man was trying really hard to make things better with his kids. Yet, he admitted with a smile, "You'd become a great father though." That caught Kamui off guard so hard that Shinpachi held back his laughter. "It's true that you're a villain, but sometimes a great father would be a villain. You went through a hard childhood that I couldn't possibly imagine. Faced with the burden on growing up too soon for the sake of your family that had such a useless father, I admire you for that. Since the war, you've become a very outstanding man over the already great person you already were as a pirate, but now as a brother and a better man than your father. If you ever do become a dad yourself, I bet your child would hate you as well, but not because you didn't try hard enough, but because you tried too hard that they'd end up loving you for it when they grow older."

Kamui thought Shinpachi was crazy, but he seemed honest that the strongest man in the universe couldn't help blushing. But he quickly turned on his evil side with his evil smile. "And what could you possibly have known as me as a pirate?"

The megane played a considerate expression on his face. "Hmmm. From what Abuto-san told me, you were quite troublesome since you are very reckless and very socially awkward that it was hard raising you himself in such a bad environment."

"Who was raising who?"

Shinpachi ignored his question, "But you never killed children or women unless they attacked you. At least Seita-kun told me so. Despite pirate work also involving boring business, you barely complained and you were very fast to learn how to handle those business that you earned your captain position at such a young age. I'm quite jealous by how gifted you are."

Kamui felt like they came back to a safer place in their conversation because he didn't know what his body was doing earlier. "The pirate life isn't all it's cracked up to be, but there definitely is some fun battles."

"I bet." Shinpachi thought it was good of them to simply walk silently together through the drunken men and women slipping into their love hotels.

They soon reached the restaurant where a whole feast was laid out for them. Shinpachi wasn't sure where to start while Kamui was already chowing down.

Then in the middle of chowing, Kamui realized something, "Then what are you in the yorozuya?"

Shinpachi gulped down his food, "Huh?"

"You said that my prey is the dad and my idiot little sister is the kid. Then does that make you the mom?"

Shinpachi spoke casually, "I guess you could say that since sometimes Kagura-chan would play the mother role, but if it's sudden, I'm the one made to wear a woman's kimono and makeup."

"I wanna see."

"Eh? Why do you want to see a man crossdress?"

"Because I haven't been able to see it for myself since I visited. You're going to cross dress as the Cloud anyway, so let me see."

"Then you should wait until I have to. Though they're going to be a little too big for me since the Cloud wore those types." Shinpachi felt a twinge in his heart when he remembered the marks on his mother's arms, but he hid his pained expression by eating more diligently.

Kamui noticed this subtle shift of mood, but didn't comment on it.

After the meal, they took a walk back to the yorozuya. Shinpachi shivered a bit by the chilly air.

"Are you cold?"

"No. Just a little, but I can bear it til we get back. Thank you for the meal. It was very delicious."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, but what is your mother like? You heard so much about mine from my stupid little sister. What about yours?"

"I don't really know. My mother died befo-"

"I already know the truth that she died when you were about seven at the time. When I couldn't find you at your obvious spots, I eavesdropped on them that you might've went to visit your mother's grave because of this whole Cloud situation."

Shinpachi's eyes widened to dinner plates. "A-anue-e told them?"

"I asked about it at her work without anyone eavesdropping on us, and she told me all about how she told them in case you were in trouble, and then she told me of how troublesome your mother was just like you. You Shimura siblings are interesting by how you prefer one parent and utterly hate the other." Kamui spoke freely to see the expression the usually kind megane would make, and he saw that Shinpachi was in a far away place inside him. His expression showing signs of betrayal.

The man's fists clenched tightly as he bit his bottom lip hard that it bled. "It wasn't her right to tell them about her. I get it that she did it out of concern...BUT IT WASN'T HER RIGHT TO TELL THEM ABOUT MAMA!" It was supposed to be his choice of whether he wanted to tell the truth. So he's been painted a liar before he could reveal himself. "I let her mouth off good things about or stupid father, and she goes behind my back and talks about mama as well! That isn't her right. That isn't her right." Shinpachi felt his tears pour down his face.

Kamui knew better than to douse oil onto a flame but he added, "She told me not to tell you, but I figured you should know as part of my appreciation gift." Shinpachi felt thankful to know, but also regretted it. He felt his trust molested and he just didn't know how to calm down. Yet to his surprise, Kamui wrapped an arm around him, and said that they should head back to the yorozuya now. Shinpachi felt uncomfortable going to that place, but he didn't want to go home either, even if his sister wasn't there.

When they got there, Sadaharu was there, having came back from wherever he was. Shinpachi smiled at him since he's the only yorozuya member he was comfortable with now. Sadaharu whined a bit when he noticed how sad Shinpachi seemed to be when the megane petted him despite the danger of being bitten.

Shinpachi asked Kamui, "Will you be sleeping at a hotel like last night?"

"Hm? Do you not want me here?"

"No. It's just so I know how many futons I should lay out."

"I always sleep on a western bed or a rock, so I'd like to sleep in a futon for the first time."

Shinpachi smiled at that. "Then I'll go set one out for you, too in Gin-san's room." He then faced Sadaharu, "Are you still hungry? I'll prepare your food bowl." The teen dutifully did the chores while Kamui lightly played and petted Sadaharu.

Once everything was ready, Sadaharu slept in the closet like usual while Shinpachi and Kamui got comfortable in Gintoki's room. Shinpachi sported a frown that Kamui couldn't ignore. "Is what I told you really upsetting?" He asked casually, feeling the animosity in the air.

"Kamui-san..." Shinpachi's voice sounded flat yet his rising anger was seeping through his words. "I know you're someone I shouldn't trust with what I'm about to tell you, but if you could keep it a secret, that'd be the best thank you gift you could give me."

"I'm a pirate, and the only thing we're good at is taking those secrets and exploiting them to our advantages." The pirate boss answered honestly.

Shinpachi lightly laughed at the honesty. "That's true, but I'm going to tell you anyway out of spite for everyone. I understand that they probably meant well, but there are certain unforgivable boundaries you don't cross. The truth is that my mother is alive and she is the Cloud."

Kamui was completely speechless.

Shinpachi just continued, "Everything you heard about the Cloud is true, except for the young lover part. The person she was referring to is me, her son. Mama never wanted to marry my father, but her abusive father forced her into it like he had always had. My father wasn't abusive towards mama, but he was ignorant to her pain just like anue-e and everyone was because my grandfather painted her as the daughter who deserved what came to her. The only place she could find freedom was at a kimono shop in the mountains where she frequented. The owner, Fumihiro Hirohide, uncle Hirohiro was what I would call him, was a prodigy kimono maker who could do every stage of preparing one. He was friendly with anyone, amanto and human, despite the Joui war.

"Mama didn't really feel better being at his shop, but she felt safe from herself there." Shinpachi confessed, and Kamui didn't need to question to know what the samurai meant. "There she made a lot of friends, and they called themselves the Sekkeisha since it's a kimono shop. Just like the yorozuya, we met a lot of people and got mixed in different situations, but the main members consisted of seven people that included me, mama and Uncle Hirohiro."

 ** _Thirteen years ago_**

 _A five-year-old Shinpachi held onto the back of his mother while she ran across the fields of the mountains in a sleeveless, hip-length purple kimono, black arm warmers and tights, and a conical hat. As a wife of a samurai, their reputation had to be kept well, so his mother had to put on this disguise to make it to their safe haven: The kimono shop called Gotagota._

 _Once they arrived at the backyard, passing through the river, his mother let him down on the ground. Shinpachi happily ran to the studio to find Uncle Hirohiro setting up the wet kimono to dry. The owner had strong facial features with a square jaw-line that came with his broad shoulders, wide chest and all around muscular body. His skin was darkly tanned from his past as a farmer. His shaggy hair was light brown and his eyes were like black pearls, but they seemed to disappear when his monkey-like grin would appear._

 _"Uncle Hirohiro, we're home!"_

 _"Shinpai!" The man called him affectionately with a very laid-back voice that soothed people. His steps contained a slight swagger as he walked over to the little boy dressed in a grl's kimono with arms wide open for a hug. Shinpachi happily jumped into it. "You guys just came right in time. Waku is arriving shortly, and you know what we have to do."_

 _"Party! I'm here to help make food with mama while you guys bring the streamers, lights, music and-"_

 _ **"BALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"** Cried out a deranged clown holding a ton of red ballons a the entrance._

 _Shinpachi screamed, getting a hit to the head from Ike. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GETTING THAT EXCITED! YOU NEARLY GAVE SHINPAI A HEART ATTACK!"_

 _"I COULD'VE DIED UNCLE DAVI! ANY OTHER KID WOULD'VE DIED FROM THAT! HOW MANY CHILDREN DIED AT THE STORE BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Shinpachi demanded answers._

 _Uncle Davi sincerely apologized, "Sorry, I just get really excited over **BALLOOOOOOOOOOOONS**?!"_

 _"I know you're a clown amanto but get ahold of yourself!" Ike and Shinpachi yelled at him._

 _Uncle Davi apologized again while his lover, Fumihiro looked at him with laughing eyes. The clown amanto had unnatural pasty white skin, an oval face with a wide nose and thick lips that were redder than roses, and a colorful natural afro. He was a capable shapeshifter so he wore many different types of colorful clothing that matched the mood around him._

 _"Yelling already?! Geeze, you guys have no tact." A man arrived with a box filled with party stuff. He had caramel hair lighter than Fumihiro's yet his almond eyes were a lovely purple color._

 _"Uncle Kagerou!" Shinpachi ran to his arms, letting him drop the box. "Oi, squirt! Give a man a warning! Heard ya pops figured you male."_

 _"What?!" The couple exclaimed from the news._

 _Then from the ground, a giant tanuki-looking mole wearing some high-tech steam punk goggles dug itself out. "Heard it from my workshop underground."_

 _"Aunt Dee!" Shinpachi hugged her too._

 _"Oh, deary, Shinpai, sorry 'bout de news. Sounds like ya gotta wear dem boring clothes now, and look what happened to yur beautiful hair." Shinpachi's hair used to reach midway to his back._

 _Ike clicked her tongue. "Ken made one of the hairstylist come to our home to cut Shinpachi's hair like that. That moron is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to let him push our daughter to run his dojo"_

 _Kagerou whistled teasingly, "Strong motivation fer ya. Yo, Shinpai, why ain't ya be a man like yer uncle right here. Havin' a pussy is too much trouble with all dem blood squirtin' out. Tryin' ta get good ol'Dee here ta get that pesky uterus and jugs outta me."_

 _"And I keep tellin' ya dat I ain't that kinda miracle worker, ya indecent thief!" The mole yelled at him. Kagerou was actually female with proportions of one, but used a lot of bandages and baggy men's clothes to hide them. He ran away from home and became a thief on the streets. Fumihiro in a way adopted him when he was a teenager, so the thief would live an honest life as a fellow kimono designer._

 _"You're being dirty again, Uncle Kagerou." Shinpachi still giggled._

 _"Then prepare for these dirty lips, ya screamin' sucka!" The man grabbed the five-year-old, and landed smooches all over his face._

 _Shinpachi laughed as he cried out for him to stop._

 _Davi asked Ike, "You know you could just run away and marry us. Shinpai is all of our kid after all."_

 _Fumihiro agreed, "Ignore your father's threats. Ol'Dee has this place well secured to work like the forest of death if people try to barge in here."_

 _"Dat's right! I already killed three people!" The mole announced proudly._

 _"Please tell me they weren't innocent." Ike deadpanned. "Besides, you guys shouldn't look down on my father. He's an asshole but he's an intelligent psychopath. He's already playing sides with both the government and the joui factions, and isn't letting his pride get the best of him. Depending on whoever is on the winning side, he'll obliterate them. I was born a pawn to these plans, so he could hide his true intentions. He might aimed at the Sekkeisha next since tension between amanto and human are getting even worse thanks to the four great generals or whatever firing up the war."_

 _Everyone looked to her in concern. Kagerou held Shinpachi close protectively._

 _Fumihiro still smiled casually. "I knew taking in you people would bring consequences either way. Every single one of you have reasons for people to come kill us all, so we're one bomb ready to blow. What with you, my love, being a former government assassin, who is being tracked down by your government once you proved your usefulness over." Davi frowned, his hair turning black. The kimono owner looked to Kagerou, "You're being chased after our own government for sneaking into the emperor's castle at the wrong time where you became a witness and framed murderer for one of their sons."_

 _"The guy had like twenty children, and one of dem just happened ta be the actual kid of the empress. That's fate's bullcrap right there on me."_

 _Fumihiro then looked to Dee. "And you're a runaway soldier from the joui war. An act deemed punishable by death to you and all of your acquaintances, and like you've told me before, they have one of the worse judge hearings in the universe."_

 _"The absolute worse!"_

 _He then looked back to Ike. "So whether it's your grandfather, the government or just a good ol'yakuza upset with my kimonos, we're all set up to be murdered one way or another, except for you, Shinpai." He smiled at the frightened child. "We'll all protect you because you are our kid."_

 _"And I'll protect you, too!" Shinpachi promised._

 _Uncle Davi sniffled. "That's our baby girl! Now let's get to preparing this party with these **BALLOOOOOOOONS**!"_

 _"ENOUGH WITH THAT!" Ike and Shinpachi smashed him down onto the ground._

 _Everyone laughed including the pained Davi._

 _"HEY! I HEARD SOME VIBRANT YELLING!" yelled a turtle._

 _"UNCLE WAKU!" Shinpachi cried out._

 _"HAH! MY BOY! STILL LOOKING BEAUTIFUL AS EVER!"_

 _"UNCLE WAKU!" Shinpachi rushed into his arms, and everyone quickly threw up the party together with Waku and they celebrated throughout the night. Shinpachi couldn't remember much since he knocked out early from exerting too much energy._

 _ **Present**_

"They were all misfits who suffered different pains in their different lives, but they all came together because of uncle Hirohiro's kindness. He didn't struggle at all with life, and that normalcy gave everyone a sense that they weren't too mad to be alive if this simple man could open his heart to them and bear their complaints and quirks daily. And I guess that's one of the reasons why I don't mind being the designated straight-man of the yorozuya." Shinpachi smiled at Kamui who had been listening patiently.

"I was warned that things may go downhill one day, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I was only six when each of us began to be killed, and the one who orchestrated the killings was my grandfather. Uncle Fumihiro truly was gifted in creating kimonos that it caught the attention of the emperor, and in a turn of events, the real killer of the emperor's son was revealed, so Kagerou's charges were dropped. Unfortunately, the real killer was one of my grandfather's sons. The humiliation and loss of power was too great for him to bear. Mama knew what my grandfather would do, so tried to help everyone escape, but it was pointless. Whether we ran or stood our ground, we were overpowered. Davi's kind came to earth and killed Aunt Dee to capture him. Kagerou and Uncle Hirohiro were also kidnapped soon afterwards. Kagerou was sold to Yoshiwara where he died after a year. Uncle Hirohiro was declared a traitor to the humankind so he was beheaded by the joui fraction. Mama became depressed to the point that I actually thought I would lose her, so I encouraged her to run away to at least save Uncle Davi and Uncle Kagerou who I didn't know was dead yet. Uncle Waku couldn't be reached since he was busy fighting at the other end of the galaxy when all of this was happening."

"So your mother was only able to save your uncle Davi."

Shinpachi nodded. "So there's the truth. Uncle Waku knows mama isn't here, so he's most likely just here to see me, and is making this huge fuss to get my attention. I'm honestly a little nervous since no one else knows about our connection."

"So I'm the first person you've ever told?"

The megane nodded. "I thought I would tell Gin-san and Kagura-chan, but I'm so angry that I'm telling you this. Not that I don't see you as someone less to me. I wouldn't just tell this to a complete stranger. I'm sorry if this was awkward for you."

"Not at all! In fact, I'm seeing a completely new person before me. I thought you were just a no-good otaku who just liked exasperating a lot, but you're an even sadder character who's trying to recreate his first family."

"Recreate? Don't be silly, Kamui-san. Though the Sekkeisha and yorozuya seem similiar, they're two completely different families for me. Uncle Hirohiro was a safe haven while Gin-san was someone I was hoping would help me find my way back there as a samurai who could protect those I love. And I was hoping that I, myself, could find the courage to tell everyone the truth without fear, but right now, I don't know if I can tell them without feeling scrutiny thanks to anue-e. It should've been my choice even if it was a lie..."

Kamui didn't know what to tell the megane. Everything was so complicated, and yet everything seemed simple and clear to Shinpachi who had his mind set on something. He wanted to delve into this man's thoughts, but figured that it was best to let the mess presume without too much of his interference.

._._._.

Otae was concerned since she found her brother to not be at home, but she soon heard the front doors being slid and someone coming in. She quickly went to the entrance to see that it was in fact Shinpachi but the grim frown he wore told her exactly what she feared.

"You heard from Kamui-san." She spoke softly.

"I did." Shinpachi sadly said. He didn't want to cause trouble, but his anger wouldn't dissipate. "I asked you to promise me never to talk about mama."

"I know, but I told Gin-san and Kagura-chan just in case anything happened."

"And what would exactly happen? I specifically asked you not to talk about mother because she didn't die like dad did. She was murdered! Because of her family!" Shinpachi regretted raising his voice but he couldn't stop the habit.

"You know it wasn't grandfather's fault!" Otae regretted raising her voice as well, but she wasn't willing to back down.

"Like hell it wasn't! You're always on grandfather's side! That's why I never want you to talk about mama because you never truly knew her! I know I bad mouth father to Gin-san and Kagura-chan, but unlike mama, he was the one who left us in our terrible situation as kids in the first place!"

"Father did everything to keep this dojo alive because it was precious to him! This is our home, Shin-chan! I thought by now that you would understand that!"

"I want nothing to do with this dojo! You and father are just the same! You hold onto a place more dear than the people around you!"

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?!" Shinpachi knew that he was about to cross a boundary, but there was no going back for him. "You didn't hesitate to abandon me for this place. You obviously held this place more important than me! Just like how father held this place more important than mama! The both of you can have your grand principles, but obviously those grand principles are missing one where you're supposed to care about your family and not break their trust!"

Shinpachi found himself punched through the doors of their home. He easily stood up, being used to this sort of domestic abuse. His sister was in tears. "Take that back! I only told Gin-san and Kagura-chan because I was worried about you! Mama was my mama, too! I have the right to talk about her if I want to!"

"That's not the point." Shinpachi found himself calming down. "Maybe you do have the right, but the problem was that you did it behind my back. I did everything you wanted, anue-e just to make you happy. I stayed by your side, dealing with those loan sharks so you wouldn't be alone even though I told you so many times we could've been happier without it because our happiness should've been what father treasured the most. I became this cursed dojo's instructor to make you happy even though I told you so many times when we were kids that I wanted nothing to do with this place until you wore me down. If you had told me to stay away from Gin-san, I would've done it because I don't want to upset you because I love you. I gave my life to you so I wouldn't be a burden, and what did I ever ask for return that was selfish?"

Otae didn't answer.

Shinpachi did, "I only ever asked you to never tell anyone that I knew my own mother, even though I loved her so much, because there's so much pain and history that you couldn't possibly believe me if I told you. I only asked you to do one thing! Go ahead and tell people you knew her and say what you wanted to say about heer, but don't tell them that I did! Was that so hard for you to do?! I did EVERYTHING for your sake, even if you didn't ask me to, and I expected you to do only ONE thing for me! It just shows the height of your selfishness!"

"I am selfish! But I'll say it again that I did it for your sake." Otae stubbornly told him through her tears.

Shinpachi felt his heart ache yet his mind made up. "No. You did it so when the time came that I wanted to be open about mama, that they would somehow reveal to me that all of my precious memories with mama and her friends, my first family, was a fake. So that when I stumble upon some horrible truth about them or be pulled into their gang of terrorists, that I would fall back onto them. Was that not your intention? Because you knew from grandfather about how the kimono owner in the mountains was protecting some big named villains."

"Mother-" Otae stopped when Shinpachi drew his sword at her mouth.

"Don't speak another word. Don't you dare speak another word about mama or any of her friends."

"Oi, oi, are we having a sibling rivalry here?" Gintoki's voice broke through the growing tension, but it only increased it. "Didn't I tell you that it's not polite to point that thing at a lady, Shinpachi." Kagura was standing at the entrance, completely dumbfounded by the sight of Shinpachi actually threatening the sister he always openly loved and would die for. The two were told by Kamui this morning about what he did, and they rushed over here from the hospital as fast as they could.

Shinpachi did lower his sword. "I'm sorry everyone, but I don't think I can bear to live any longer in this dojo that was kept standing through women's tears."

Gintoki tried to lighten the tension a bit more. "I guess every man hits his breaking point at some point, right to keep living in their old dad's home. Let's all calm down and have a drink on me. How about it, Shinpachi?"

He thought Shinpachi would agree since he was the level headed type, but to his bemusement, the megane walked passed him. "I'm sorry, Gin-san. You may think I'm overreacting, but there was a line that was crossed, so I can't ever come back to this dojo or to the yorozuya."

Kagura gasped. "What are you talking about, Shinpachi?! Anego may have broken a promise, but we're still the family you know! We need you! Whatever happened with your mama and her friends, we'll believe you and support you! You don't have to leave!"

"I'm sorry, Kagura-chan, but I learned that if you forgive someone, they're just bound to do it again. I can't live a sister who breaks her promises to her brother yet keeps others faithfully, showing once again that she doesn't respect me as a person. And I can't live with a family who knew the truth this entire time. I understand that you were just waiting for me to tell you the truth, but right now, I can't deal being near anyone connected with anue-e. Despite everything we went through together, all I can see are the faces of traitors around me who'll just treat my precious memories the way she does."

Shinpachi motioned to walk away, but then his shoulder was caught by Gintoki. He knew they weren't going to make him walk away without a fight. "Oi, do you really think we're just gonna let you walk away from us that easily?"

"I thought you'd at least give me a head start." Shinpachi sarcastically joked, revealing his movie personality as his pupils became pinpointed.

In a flash of an eye, swords were clashed together. Otae and Kagura were too shocked to react to this as both men began fighting like beasts.

Kondou appeared, having watched everything from beneath the floor boards. "Hold on everyone! Stop!" Yet his words fell on deaf ears as the two continued to fight.

It was crazy to think that someone like Shinpachi could overcome a veteran and gifted samurai like Gintoki, but the teen came prepared to cheat, by throwing dust into Gintoki's eyes, stealing his bokken, and taking the advantage to run pass Kagura and leave from there.

"Stop him!" Gintoki ordered Kagura who snapped out of it and went after Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi, please stop! We can talk about this!" She pleaded as they began running pass civilians, passing through Okita and Hijikata who were ordered by Kondou who were also chasing them with Gintoki and Otae.

Shinpachi ran by a park where Kagura tried to end it by flipping through the air and kick some sense into him, but Shinpachi used both his and Gintoki's sword to block the kick. "I don't want to fight you, Shinpachi, but if you're going to force me, I will!"

The two engaged in combat, but Kagura forgot that Shinpachi trained and fought by her side. And unlike her who had her eyes elsewhere, Shinpachi always had his eyes on her. He was able to dodge her smoothly, and use both swords to lock and deflect her attacks to land his own blows.

"Kagura!" Gintoki cried out when she was surprisingly knocked to the ground, which allowed Shinpachi to run away again.

"Shin-chan, please stop!" Otae cried out, but the teen continued to run away until he lost them.

"Dammit! Where did he go?! Shinpachi!" Gintoki cried out just as it suddenly began to rain.

Unknown to all of them, he had ran back to the Kabuki district where he gave Otose, Gin's sword. The woman thought it was odd, and knew something was wrong, but she could tell that the boy wasn't willing to tell her anything as he left quickly.

And that was the last time Shinpachi was seen that day.

._._._.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thirteen Years Ago**_

 _"Shinpachi needs to train!" Ken yelled at Ike about their five-year-old son. They were fighting right in front of his students where Shinpachi and Tae were sitting at the steps. "He's already years behind since you disguised him as a girl!"_

 _"Noisy! Noisy!" Ike felt her blood vessels were about to burst. "And he hasn't been slacking off! He's been working harder than any of you, but physical-wise, he's not talented compared to Tae. The person you should give this dojo, too! Besides, I refuse for you to be his teacher!"_

 _"I am his father!"_

 _"You fail at that, too."_

 _"IKE!" Ken swore that if he could, he'd divorce this woman in a second._

 _Ike frowned at him, but she relented a bit. "If you're not going to respect your promise with me, then I won't respect your plans for our son. But I will make an exception if you'll make him an instructor." She pointed at Obi who was as surprised as the others._

 _"Wa-wait a minute!" The student tried not to step on any eggshells. "I-It's a little too soon."_

 _"You don't want to be my instructor Obi-nii?" Shinpachi looked hurt._

 _Obi felt his heart pinched in guilt. "I-I guess it couldn't be helped. Well then, please put your faith in me, Shin-bo!"_

 _Shinpachi brightened up. "Obi-nii!" He ran to him for a hug. The both of them laughing happily like idiots._

 _Ken thought it was too early for Obi to be an instructor despite how talented he is, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. It was his fault for ignoring his second daughter just because he thought it would be a good distraction for his wife. Now his neglectful attitude was biting him in the ass hard._

 _Obi Hajime was turned into an instructor, and was put in charge of teaching the kids and Otae. Shinpachi worked hard even though he lost in all his battles against Obi. He still kept training even when it was night time. Ike trained beside him._

 _"Mama, will I really get stronger at all?" The five-year-old Shinpachi asked, taking a break from swinging. His arms were screaming and he was drenched in sweat from head to toe_

 _His mother stopped her swinging, and looked down at her son with a soft, cool smirk. "Definitely, but it's going to take a while, Shinpai. You're a turtle just like Uncle Waku. The Umigame race are naturally-born weaklings, but they're still considered one of the five strongest clans throughout the universe because they train since they were born just like you. They train hard and smartly so they are strong enough to protect the people they love. Uncle Waku works hard day and night to protect his people and enjoying their company. Laughing along with them. You're just like him."_

 _Shinpachi blushed happily from being told that. "THEN I'LL TRAIN HARD! I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS THE OTHERS BUT I'LL DEFINITELY GET STRONGER AT PROTECTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Ken yelled. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!"_

 _Ike and Shinpachi covered their giggles and continue to train while Obi sat near the entrance, quietly supporting Shinpachi._

 _On another day, Shinpachi was beaten by his sister and Obi during training, but he refused to stay down. He ended up crying a lot, and would look to Ike who smiled proudly at her son. Shinpachi would then quickly wipe away his tears and try again until Obi relented to let him win. When that happened, Ike cheered, clapping her hands. Otae and Ken were shocked, and knew something funny was up, but they allowed this win to happen._

 _Ike then had to go prepare dinner. Shinpachi intended to help her like usual, but she wanted him to spend time with Obi-nii. Otae wanted to spend time with Obi-nii as well, but Ken wanted her to go help her mother instead since she was to be someone's wife in the future. Otae didn't like this reverse of roles, but she had to respect traditions. However, Ike pulled Ken's ear to the kitchen as well since she figured it was best that both off these sword-idiots learned a thing or two about cooking._

 _That left Shinpachi and Obi-nii alone together to watch the sunset. "Good job, Shin-bo. You definitely became a little stronger today."_

 _Shinpachi blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Obi-nii. But I couldn't have done it without you being my instructor. I'm really grateful that you're my teacher."_

 _"Ah, I only got as good as I did thanks to your dad! He's not a bad guy, so you should lighten up around him."_

 _Shinpachi huffed at the idea. "That sort of guy only has a narrow mind. He never paid attention to me until now, and that's just because I'm a boy. I don't want to grow up to be someone who only knows how to make a person strong to a stupid level. What good is it in being strong or being that wise when you don't know how to use it to protect someone. A father is supposed to protect his family. Not only when someone attacks them, but also when they cry. Sometimes people deserve to cry for their stupid choices and we should let them, but father does it all the time."_

 _Obi was surprised to hear how deeply the little boy had thought of everything. When he was his age, he only focused on being a grand samurai because that came with honor and strength that he could use to build a future for himself. But Shinpachi was far more focused on the present and the problems around him. Obi wasn't sure of what to say because he didn't want to agree or else he would be disrespecting the man who had helped him. Yet, he can't ignore the faults of that man either._

 _"That's some pretty deep thinking there, Shin-bo." Was all he could say._

 _Shinpachi seemed disappointed in his answer, "You probably think the same about mama. The same way everyone thinks about her."_

 _Obi was well aware of the rumors of Ike's troubling behavior, but he casually corrected, "Not at all. I know about how she stays up late to help you train and whatever she's doing behind everyone's back can't be that bad because you're a pretty good kid, Shin-bo. You really have a great mom there!"_

 _Shinpachi's eyes widened to the point that his eyeballs might pop out. His whole perception of Obi-nii changed, and he thought his heart skipped a beat. He blushed when he came to the realization of his feelings. He looked down with reddened cheeks. He confessed, "I-if I was still a girl, I would ask father to make you my husband, but I believe the title as my older brother is something far more grand than a hopeless word like husband."_

 _Obi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind marrying ya, too, Shin-bo! But I also think havin' you as a little brother is the best! Please continue to train hard!"_

 _Shinpachi laughed, "I'd do it, even if you didn't ask!"_

 _"That's my little brother! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _The two laughed hard to the point that Ike and the others could hear them. The mother smiled at the laughter, hoping days like these for her son could go on forever._

 _ **Present**_

Shinpachi ran across the sewers until he reached an ally that didn't have any cameras to spot him. From there, he intended to put on a disguise by trading clothes with a homeless man. But to his surprise, the alley was clear of even a dumpster. Instead a red and gold striped cabana tent slid over to him from behind. Shinpachi was bewildered by this.

Mickey mouse gloved hands suddenly grabbed him inside, pulled-tossed-and-turned him, and then threw him back out on his feet. Shinpachi blinked for a moment to register what just happened. He then looked down to see that he was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue western bow tie, form-fitting vest, dress pants and brown dress shoes.

"HAAAH?! Wha-"

"Shinpai." Davi in Howl's clothing* stood right behind him with the mask of a handsome dark man yet his silver claws remain in his fingers. He gently removed Shinpachi's glasses as he whispered, "I'll help you escape."

Shinpachi wanted to turn around yet his eyes caught the sight of shinsengumi officers crossing the street. His heart felt still as his ears tried to focus on Davi's soothing deep voice, "Hold my hand." Shinpachi didn't hesitate to do that. Davi wrapped his other arm round his waist. He elongated his legs and walked across the roof tops. Shinpachi remembered doing this as a boy where he would follow along Davi's steps to feel as if he was the superior giant.

His clown uncle happily repeated his words from before, "I think I see the castle of Laputa from here." Shinpachi smiled yet it fell from confusion when his uncle asked, "Would you like to visit it?"

"Huh."

"Hold your breath."

Shinpachi didn't understand until Davi elongated his legs farther into the sky towards a large cloud. Shinpachi held his breath as the temperature grew colder. They passed through the clouds with ease despite a hurricane happening at both sides. Once they reached Lupita that was nothing else but a garden surrounding a huge tree, Shinpachi was completely dumbstruck to be at the actual kingdom, but Davi told him that this was a ship that he and Ike bought to make travels. There were several Lupitas throughout the universe, which really sucked out the magicalness of the place, but it was still amazing nonetheless.

He was bought to the green house where Yun was waiting for them. Davi and her informed Shinpachi that they heard from the Shinsengumi radio that they had to search for him, so they went to get him instead. They didn't need an explanation immediately so they allowed Shinpachi to eat and rest first. They then gave him a tour of the place. In the middle of it, Shinpachi was comfortable with telling them what just happened a few hours ago. Yun and Davi were astounded but they understood his anger.

Shinpachi looked down at Edo from one of the pillars that Davi helped set him on. "Waaaaah, it's truly beautiful from up here."

His clown of an uncle smiled behind his mask. "It most definitely is. Aaaah, when I wanted to bring you here, I wanted to give you a grand PARTY! But alas, you needed saving."

Yun flew over to them with her ribbons acting as wings. "Don't phrase it like that. I've just been informed that Uncle Waku's arrival may have been delayed again for another month by some villain trying to destroy a planet, but it's a minor problem. And as I've told you before, please remain here for as long as you like, and if you wish to visit Edo, you may use our disguise gadgets. It's far less eye-catching then what Uncle Hirohiro made for you, or as I've been told that they're stunning."

Shinpachi smiled at his little sister, "I know and thank you, but I prefer to be wearing uncle Hirohiro's kimonos. They were designed by everyone's help, and I never thought I'd get the chance to wear them since the time Uncle Davi bought all of mama's kimonos and stored them away, so my father had enough money to appease the loan sharks for awhile."

"With all that money, why didn't you just pay off the dojo entirely?" Yun inquired. Their mother was Yoshiwara's top courtesan who had access to many needless yet priceless valuables and Davi owned Fumihiro's fortune, so it could've been done so easily.

Davi answered, "Loans don't end easily by just paying it off the first time. Like your mother taught you, if someone wants to stubbornly cling to something, you let them do it. They have to figure out themselves at some point that holding onto it is toxic. And if they realize it, nod in acknowledgement. If they overcome it, applaud for them. Clap! Clap! If the children decide to bear the burden, too, depending on age, then there needs to be persuasion. Sadly, your sister was too proud a twelve-year-old to give it up."

Shinpachi sadly smiled, "In order to support ourselves, too, she had to pull out loans just like our father. And because our mama and Uncle Davi had to leave, they couldn't continue to financially support us or protect us from the loan sharks anymore. Grandfather only sent my sister as much as he could."

"Does he still send money?"

Shinpachi answered casually, "From time to time." Yun furrowed her brows by that. Shinpachi reasoned, "An evil man isn't always an uncharitable one. He's still human and sometimes that's equivalent to a monster." Yun just frowned. She knew that, but it always annoyed her when people couldn't just be plain ol'evil like the 13th former shogun.

The three of them left the pillar for the green house where Davi spoke a spell that had a case of several finely wrapped kimonos and their essential pieces appear. Yun's eyes shone at the sight of the colorful yet modestly beautiful and animated kimonos that's been safely secured.

Davi explained to her, "These were created by all of the members of the Sekkeisha from scratch. Your uncle Kagerou collected the finest silkworm cocoons and him, uncle Hirohiro and I spun them into threads for months. Thanks to my ability to multiply my limbs on my body, I quickened yet steadily did the process. Then for almost a good year, we woven up these intricate designs with the help of Ol'Dee doing the math. Kagerou then did his master sewing that surpassed Fumi-darling's technique. Your mother was the model since we knew Shinpai would grow up as beautiful as her."

Shinpachi gently touched the silk fabric with hesitation. His finger tips felt cool against the fabric. Davi told him not to hesitate and pulled one out to be wrapped around the young man. Shinpachi felt his whole body become chilled by the kimono's embrace over his shoulders. He felt his fear of rejection electrify every hair on his body. The memories flooded in his mind, and the fear was overcome with a sorrowful love that poured down from his lower lids.

He jumped into Davi's arms because he could feel his whole body wilt from finally having a weight lifted from his body, yet chains still wrapped around his ankles.

Davi held him up, whispering to him dearly and truly, "The Sekkeisha has never departed. No matter how far we are, we're here placing a hand on your shoulder and the sole of your feet to lift you up." The samurai's entire body trembled. He always knew, but he needed to be reminded to truly believe that it was real. He cried until he tired himself out.

Yun frowned at the sight. "If o-"

"Speaking hypothetically doesn't mean it's true." Her uncle assured her. "Life comes with much hardships, and in those hardships, you find a genuine bond."

"But there must be something we can still do. We should have a talk with them after having Shin-nii's consent to interfere."

The clown nodded in agreement.

 **A few days later**

Kagura and Gintoki looked everywhere for Shinpachi. They went to the homes of every Otsuu imperial guard member, they went to Otsuu and Taka-chin, and they knocked on any door to find him. They also asked the workers at the terminal if he left. Kondo, Kyuubei, and Katsura had sent out their men to search for him beyond just the city. Sarutobi and Zenzou looked up for information. Okuni and Seimei were asked, but even with all their power, they couldn't locate him. Okuni could only see clouds in her visions and Seimei found nothing in his search. Tsukuyo split a third of her girls to help with the search as well.

Other than Kondo and Kyuubei, the others were made well aware that Shinpachi left by his own choice, but they were still worried since if NOBODY ELSE could find him, then something definitely must've gone wrong.

Abuto, Kamui and Umibouzu couldn't become part of the search since they had to leave on urgent business, but trusted that things would turn out for the best.

"He knows where every city camera is since you two have been involved in a lot of police cases involving them." Hijikata told the remaining yorozuya and Otae. None of them have slept for several days straight. "So it's no surprise that he could slip by them. But he couldn't have left Edo without having been seen, but then we remembered that he knows how to put on a disguise and fake his identity. Something we've caught you doing in the past."

Sougo added, "But he doesn't have you two screwing your covers up, and we only remember the megane part of him, so he has the odds stacked up against us."

"Oi, that's enough, Sougo." Kondo scolded him. "But I'm really surprised. I could never imagine Shinpachi-kun would leave over something like this. Why did he want to keep his mother a secret?"

Otae answered somberly, "It's because it only gives him painful memories. Whenever our mother came up, people mostly only had negative things to say about her. I and our father were no different from them. Our parents weren't in love, and before their death, Shin-chan and I weren't close either, so after her unfortunate death, he had no one to properly mourn with. He was left to fight against the ill-natured gossip alone. He was left to cry alone. In order to cope with everything, he made father and I promise not to tell anyone that he knew her. To lie that she died before he really got to know her, so in that way, he no longer ever had to hear people speak badly of the mother he loved so much."

"Anego..." Kagura was concerned for her because if Shinpachi really was gone forever, nobody was sure if she could be able to move on beyond something like this.

"He was right." She spoke with ironic positivity, forcing herself to smile, "I told Gin-san and Kagura-chan because I hoped that they could help him cope with our mother's death after all these years by making him realize that his childhood with our mother wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I was afraid that mama's friends or those who knew them might lead Shinpachi down the wrong path. It might sound like I was doing the right thing, but I never knew mama's friends. I never knew the people Shinpachi loved so deeply, and I end up being the source of painful memories being resurfaced."

Nobody knew what to say. Kondo did try in vain to say something cheerful, but honestly what could possibly be said. They couldn't blame Kamui for telling Shinpachi because in a way, they deserved this. Otae overstepped her boundaries and it was only right that karma got her back for it. They only wished the consequence weren't so heavy.

After getting nowhere, Gintoki, Kagura, Otae and the shinsengumi reluctantly decided to allow Shinpachi to remain missing but would still have eyes out just in case he was around.

Otae wanted to walk alone to count her sins. Kagura tried to cheer her up, but the older woman just flashed a smile and reassured them that she would be okay. And just like that, she walked away despite their rejections.

Kagura and Gintoki walked side by side to the yorozuya. The teen could only keep her mouth quiet for so long. "Gin-san..."

"Hm?"

"Shinpachi...Will he really leave us forever? What Anego did was wrong...but..."

Gintoki didn't know what to pull out of his ass to reassure Kagura. He honestly didn't know if Shinpachi was going to come back, but he still tried to answer, "This is between him and his sister. There's nothing we can do but wait until that idiot comes to his senses, and when he does and comes back with his tail between his legs, we'll..."

 _"Just so you know, I'll always be at Yoruzuya, so you can think of me as a family."*_

 _"Without you saying, we're already living how we wanted to. We're here because we wanted to. We're with you because we wanted to!"*_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be Sakata Gintoki? The man who's let so much slip away, who's failed to protect so much...but swore that he would never run away from his responsibilities! Didn't you promise her husband? Once you've decided to protect something, you'll protect it to the very end! Isn't that what makes you Sakata Gintoki?! So what if Otose-san's life was in danger? This isn't enough to kill Otose-san off! Isn't enough to kill us off! Isn't enough to kill you off! Because you're going to protect us! Because we're going to protect you! Isn't that what Yorozuya is about? Isn't that how the three of us protected so much over the years?"*_

"..."

 _"I'm sorry, Gin-san. You may think I'm overreacting, but there was a line that was crossed, so I can't ever come back to this dojo or to the yorozuya."_

"...That guy..."

 _"If i have to see my sister cry like that, i can't just do nothing. I just want to see her smiling always, i guess that's sibling for you"*_

"..."

 _"I'm sorry, Kagura-chan, but I learned that if you forgive someone, they're just bound to do it again. I can't live with a sister who breaks her promises to her brother yet keeps others faithfully, showing once again that she doesn't respect me as a person. And I can't live with a family who knew the truth this entire time. I understand that you were just waiting for me to tell you the truth, but right now, I can't deal being near anyone connected with anue-e. Despite everything we went through together, all I can see are the faces of traitors around me who'll just treat my precious memories the way she does."_

Gintoki stopped the memories to focus on finishing his answer, but it was such a frustrating thing to do. The Shinpachi a few days ago was not the Shinpachi he always knew. He would never make his sister cry. He would never abandon the yorozuya. And then because of one single secret, all of that changed? How big of a mother-con was he? Who were even these friends of this woman?

 _SLAM!_

Gintoki suddenly tripped over a rock, which led to his lollipops flying out of his kimono and rolling into the sewer. "NOOOOOOOO! MY CANDY!" He crawled over to the storm drain. Kagura stared at him in disappointment for breaking such a dramatic moment for a lollipop. Her sorry excuse of a boss was already crying with his head on the ground until he picked it up and a deranged, eyeless clown was right there.

"AAH!" The samurai crawled back. Kagura was bemused with the clown.

The man whispered to them with a cheery voice, "Hello, Kagura-chan and Gintoki-chan. Are these yours?" He bought out the spilled lollipops with his spandex covered arm. His nails were covered with metal claws.

"Ah yes! They are!" Kagura was about to grab for them, but Gintoki held her back, whispering if she hadn't heard the phrase to not take candy from strangers!

The clown still heard him, "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. My name is Davi. You may call me Uncle Davi if you like. You two look like such fine grown adults, and I heard that you're quite a lot of fun. But I also heard that there was three of you. What happened to him?"

"Ah, the third one ran away. His name is mmph!" Kagura glared at Gintoki who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Oooooh, ran away?!" The man sounded sad yet also strangely teasing. "Well don't worry. I bet I can find him and cheer him up with a **_balloooooon_**."

"He said balloon all weird! He said it all weird! Let's get out of here!" Gintoki wanted to move but his legs were numb.

"Oh but don't go! You don't want to go without your candy do you?! I see that you like strawberry flavor. I love them, too. I have even more in here." The clown held up a bunch of lollipops between the fingers of his fists.

"OOh whoa!" Kagura was about to grab for them, but Gintoki picked her up and ran.

"SORRY BUT NO THANK YOU! SOMEBODY HELP UUUUUUUUUUS!"

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE **_BALLOOOOOOOOONS_**!" Davi stretched out his rubbery-like arms for them making Gintoki scream like a little girl!

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE!" Yun crushed the man's elbows with her heels. She pulled the man out and slammed his head to the ground. "THY IMBECILE! I HOPE THE WORM OF CONSCIENCE BEGNAWS THY SOUL! I'LL WHIP YOU WITH A HOT IRON OF MY FINEST COLLECTION AS I SPURN THINE EYES LIKE BALLS BEFORE ME!"

Everyone except Kagura on the streets felt like they were about to wet their pants as the bald child beat the living hell out of the clown who went limp. The words she spewed sounds like curses of the demon, and the way her ribbons also acted like limbs made them back away further.

Once everything settled down, they went to the Shimura residence to meet up with Otae who really wanted to be alone, but Yun told them that it was about Shinpachi. Everyone sat at a table where tea and snacks were served.

"You know Shin-chan?" Otae questioned.

Yun nodded, introducing herself, "My name is Yun and I am the daughter of the Cloud." She then went on to tell them who the Cloud had become after she left Yoshiwara, lying about her age so they didn't make any unneeded assumptions involving the place. She then lied, "I came to Earth thinking she might have come to see her rumored younger lover, but it turns out that she's not here. I met Shin-ni-I mean Shinpachi-san a few days ago, when I arrived. He's been really helpful with providing me information about Edo to help me and my uncle with the search."

Uncle Davi was still barely conscious after his beat down, but the little girl reassured them that he's fine.

Yun continued, "He came to me after your fight, and came down with a slight temporary fever, so I'm sorry for the delay in telling you that he's doing okay, and he plans on coming back." Everyone became relieved to hear that. "He didn't mean to speak out-of-hand, but he's...extremely hurt." Everyone's smile faltered at that. "I don't completely understand what happened, but...he's...I cannot tell you where he is. If any of you truly respect his privacy, you'd allow him time to heal and choose when he will see you."

The yorozuya and Otae were stabbed by her words, but they reluctantly respected the choice.

"But he's definitely coming back right?" Kagura asked hopefully with a bit of desperation in her voice. "He will definitely come back to us right?"

Davi, who woke up seemingly fine, answered softly, "He will. Shinpa-" He stopped himself and immediately corrected himself, "Shinpachi-san, I can tell from my research around and from the very person himself that he is a very reasonable person. You're all extremely dear to him, but there's a limit to how much he'll allow those he love to disrespect him. Then again, disrespecting him seems to be part of your gig, so this quiet, bitter reaction must be a baffling surprise for you. You may think little of his memories, but I supposed that's because you haven't been given a rightful explanation of them. I won't reveal what they are, but he's definitely not hiding them because it's painful. He's hiding them so he wouldn't be alone."

"Alone?" Gintoki didn't understand with the rest.

He clarified, "Shinpachi-san definitely isn't the type to allow painful insults thrown his way or to those he love discourage his or their soul." He looked to Otae, "You must've called your mother's friends villains, and you're not wrong. They have done despicable things that they were rightfully killed for. Yet, he's compassionate with anyone with a heart capable of regret, including a selfish sister and a terrible-apathetic-idiot of a boss."

Yun turned her head to Davi, wondering if he should speak any further. The clown smirked behind his mask, "Without his mother, he must've felt out of place in this very dojo. Even if his father had big plans for him, he and nobody else, except for Obi Hajime-chan, knew how to fill the loneliness in his heart. But even Obi Hajime-chan left, and he was no longer friends with Hachibei Takaya-chan either. The loneliness he felt must've been crushing that..."

Davi slipped away from them for a moment but then he quickly came back from his memories to finish his thoughts, "The loneliness he felt must've been crushing that he gave up a huge part of himself to appease those he love around him." Otae looked away in guilt and shame. "And in return, he felt that his words were dictated by a higher power, so he grew up afraid that if he stepped outside of this family to reveal his other one, he'll be rejected and forced to ignore his true self again. Nothing is worse than being told that your happiness was fake. That he was never truly loved in the first place."

"Uncle Davi, that's enough." Yun scolded him, but her words weren't angry. She placed her hand on her uncle's to make the clown realize that he had been digging his steel claws into his lap.

Yet he doesn't remove them. "I'm sorry. I really got ahead of myself!"

"You..." Gintoki grew suspicious.

"We should go now." Yun interrupted, not liking where this was going. "We came here not to guilt-trip you, but so you can be informed that Shinpachi-san is fine and he will return. We only ask for your patience and to please understand his situation." She bowed quickly before pulling her uncle away. The clown waved goodbye as he was being dragged away.

No one stopped them since the remaining yorozuya and Otae didn't know what else to ask for that wouldn't further set them out of bounds with Shinpachi.

On the same day at the cemetery, a woman wearing a furisode strode across the concrete path. The kimono she wore looked alive as she moved as if she carried the ocean on her body. She hid her face with a red oil-paper umbrella. She stopped before the wooden grave of Obi Hajime. She squatted down to present the man with dumplings and sake.

"I'm sorry, Obi-nii. You must be disappointed in me. I know you want me to smile against the most painful things in life, but there's nothing to smile about this. I bet you'd smile, and try to get us to make up. You don't know the truth either, but you also thought the best of mama, too." Shinpachi set the umbrella against his shoulder as he remembered the past.

Yet his thoughts were interrupted when a shadow approached his and then the sword was drawn at his back. "You have some pretty big guts to make your sister and China cry as they frantically looked for you." Sougo spoke with death laced in his words.

Shinpachi didn't move yet he spoke soberly. "I told them that I was leaving. They didn't need to look for me."

"Who are you? Are you really the sister-con of an otaku who spoiled that bratty China?"

"I'm still those things, but even I have my limits of being pushed." Shinpachi took out a blade from his sleeve. It was a small kitchen knife. Sougo was confused by the choice of weapon until the megane put it back, and instead stood up to reveal his face. He really could pass for a woman like Katsura with his makeup done natural with just a hint of drama. His hair would usually be in pig tails, but now his hair cascaded down his back and shoulders in larges waves.

"Uhm...I must have the wrong person." Sougo turned away. But then he kept looking back as he tried to walk away. Shinpachi took out his glasses and put them on, making the swordsman do a full 180 and walk back to him. "Ah, so you are him."

Shinpachi then removed his glasses since he was already wear eye contacts yet he kept his eyes to the ground. "I know you feel betrayed since you adored your older sister, and would do anything for her. But the relationship between my sister and I are more complicated. I hate myself for making her cry," He clenched his fists, furrowing his brows, "But while you knew your sister loved you, I was never sure if anue-e did for me. I mean I know she cares for me, but was I more of a burden than a little brother to her. Does it stem from courtesy or love. The promise I hoped she kept gave me hope because she knew how much pain it would cause me if I discovered that she went behind my back, but even if her heart is in the right place, she should've consulted with me first. But she's always been the type to leave me in the dark, and the dark...isn't a loving place." He turned back to Obi's gravestone.

"But why leave instead of facing the problem head on?" The policeman questioned. "It only makes things more difficult for everyone. Kondo-san is making the whole shinsengumi search for you."

Shinpachi closed his eyes as he considered his options. "The secret anue-e gave out, the truth that I actually knew my mother...left me feeling powerless. It's absurd, but my mama was an outsider in Edo. Everyone pitied my father for having to marry such a reckless woman for money...Including anue-e. No matter how much I try to correct them, that just makes me an outsider. After everyone started to die off or leave, which left anue-e and me, I knew that the only way I could compromise with the world is by pretending to forget my mama. And since then, everyone else began forgetting about her like a bad joke, and started to accept me. Isn't that messed up?"

Though it was unlike him, Shinpachi smiled. Sougo wasn't sure of what to say when he could tell that Shinpachi wasn't looking at him like he always did. No. He was looking at him like the enemy.

Shinpachi looked away, using the umbrella as a shield before he continued, "And what's more, a fear began growing inside me that I became aware of after meeting Gin-san and Kagura-chan. For the first time, I have people I want to talk about my mama with but I became afraid that they might turn out to be just like everyone else. I know it's stupid, but I'm so irrationally scared that I had to run away from them. Although everyone might be looking for me, I see all of you standing at my sister's side, rejecting me like they rejected my mama. So I'm sorry Okita-san, but can you please tell everyone to stop looking and leave me be until I can properly see them..."

Sougo began wishing that anyone else was standing before him instead of himself because he honestly didn't know what to say. He never gave a pep talk or any words of wisdom. He was just some spoiled sadistic country boy with nothing but his looks and skills.

He thought of some tough words to say, but he knew better. This wasn't the boss or China girl. This wasn't some random kid trying to act tough on the outside but weak on the inside, or a man just trying to hold his broken pieces together. Shinpachi accepted and fought his weaknesses, lay bear his heart even if it was mocked, and held a kind soul in this wicked soul that grew stronger day by day.

Shinpachi walked away and once again disappeared from Edo.

._._._.

A/N:

Reference:

1) From Howl's moving castle

2) Episode 42

3) Episode 32

4) Episode 212

5) I can't remember which episode this quote was from.

Thank you for being my first reviewer _**Guest**_. When I wrote that part of Otae betraying Shinpachi, I thought for a second that I was going out of character, but then after rewatching the series, I can honestly see Otae doing this sort of thing behind Shinpachi's back.

I tried to like her because I love Shinpachi, but I can only tolerate her at best. I already stated why I didn't like her on tumblr, but I'll reword it here, so people can understand why.

So I do understand that people aren't perfect, and Otae has a lot of good qualities. She's beautiful, intelligent, wise, loyal, nurturing, and so many other good things. And a lot of her flaws are funny and understandable, which should make her relatable and likable. She's strong in every way and while it may come out abusive, she has good reasons to beat the living hell out of others, especially when she lives in a hell of a place for women. And it's true that she isn't one of the people who fights along side the Yorozuya during major battles, but when she's there, she fulfills very important roles that supports the main characters just like Shinpachi.

But… someone else may have already stated this but **her biggest flaws are her recklessness in making promises out of guilt or pride and hiding her suffering, which only leads to her loved ones suffering the most out of it**. Episode 3 and Yagyuu Arc prominently shows this. I feel sorry for Shinpachi because as much as he is lucky to have a big sister like Otae love him, he's also the unluckiest.

The two of them could've lived a far more comfortable life by selling the dojo in the first place, but Otae chose to keep it for the sake of keeping something of sentimental value of their father. Her reason may have been touching, but my gawd did it come with big sacrifices on Shinpachi's behalf. Due to being the little brother, this meant that he didn't get to have the final say in their decisions. **Shinpachi had to reluctantly bear the suffering of being in debt because of his father and sister's stubbornness.** This led to suffering from depression that hinted that he may have been suicidal at one point. Who knows what would've happened to him if he hadn't met Otsuu. Who knows what path he would've chosen if Gintoki didn't appear in their lives, and Otae stayed in the High Leg club. She didn't hesitate at all in abandoning Shinpachi to a dojo he doesn't even care about. He may have been old enough to take care of himself, but you just don't separate from your loved ones like that, and not expect them to suffer.

 **It shows the height of her selfishness.**

When she stated that losing and keeping the dojo may be painful for her in episode 3, it showed that she hadn't seriously considered what's best for Shinpachi. At some point as they were growing up, she should've realized that keeping the dojo that kept the loan sharks around was hurting her little brother, and she may have noticed but **chose to continue to let her little brother reluctantly suffer with her while at the same time not sharing that emotional suffering with him because she chose to hide behind her smile.**

Hajime's lesson to smile through the pain was encouraging and wise, but **Otae took that advice way too seriously in the wrong way** where it damaged her ability to reach out to others when she is in pain. And this damages the relationship between her and Shinpachi because she doesn't realize that hiding herself behind a smile creates a wall between them where they can't truly reach out to each other when it truly counts.

The anime and manga makes Shinpachi seem selfish and bratty in comparison to his stronger, mature sister, but honestly, he has every right to be upset because all of this suffering isn't his fault. He did nothing to deserve to be put through this. _**His own sister is hurting him for her own selfish wishes.**_

Again, Otae has honorable reasons to do what she did in both episode 3 and the Yagyuu Arc, but she does it in such a selfish way where she knows the people she loves will suffer but does it anyway.

But as much as I say this, Otae doesn't completely neglect Shinpachi's happiness. She has shown love and concern over him during arcs like the the Train Samurai arc and the Correspondence arc, and has reached out to Gintoki about this. Also, Otae has shown to be learning to open up more about her suffering little by little as the manga progresses, and does try to act less reckless. However, it still stands that she puts sentimental value of a dojo over the welfare of her little brother and that always _**FRUSTRATES**_ me.

Bonus: It's also ironic that two people that Otae love grew up with terrible eye sight because of her. Shinpachi needed glasses because of her terrible cooking and Kyuubei lost an eye defending her.

So yeah...Otae isn't a villain in my story. She's just a very frustrating person.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Seven Years Ago_**

 _"So you're leaving, too." An eleven-year-old Shinpachi with glasses said depressingly during a sunny day. The two were sitting on the porch of the Shimura home. A plate of two sakura mochi was in between them. "Just like Obi-nii."_

 _"We won't be taking the terminal here in Japan. We'll be taking the one in Korea instead, where your uncle Waku will help us depart to space." Davi told him reassuringly. His appearance was with the skin tight body suit and deranged mask. "Your mother and I had come to a climax to what we can do here in Edo to ensure that your grandfather is left powerless, even with the protection of the Shogun to hide their secrets."_

 _"But as long as he's alive, he's a threat. And if I leave with you and mama, he might try to adopt anue-e."_

 _"She's a dutiful girl unlike your mother, so she'll be treated well. You can come with us, Shinpai." The clown placed his claw-like fingers on his head gently._

 _Shinpachi shook his head. "We don't know who will adopt anue-e, and if she chooses to stay in this dojo alone instead, I can't leave. I want to be with you and mama, but I...Someone needs to protect anue-e. She's too proud to accept other people's help, and she doesn't know how to do the house chores properly yet. You've seen what she does to those poor eggs." The megane adjusted the glasses that his uncle gave him._

 _Davi silently sighed. "Because of your father, your sister is locked to this dojo, so she'll never be happy if we take her along with us. But if we leave you behind, you may not be happy either since you have to forget us so you can get along with your sister, Shinpai."_

 _"It's alright." Shinpachi smiled for his uncle. "I may make the world forget about us, but I will never forget. And when I find new friends just like Uncle Hirohiro, then I'll tell them all about our family. And I won't be lonely. When that time comes, I'll dress up in the kimonos that Uncle worked with everyone to make for me. And I'll get it dirty in mud and food stains because I'm having t-too much fun!"_ _The boy's voice cracked. His hands desperately try to catch all his tears before they slipped farther. He_ _bit down his bottom lip, gripping his left forearm tightly._

 _Davi forced that hand to let go before it became a bad habit. He pulled Shinpachi into his arms tightly, taking in the scent of the boy as his eyes glowed an animalistic yellow. "Don't force yourself to be happy in these kinds of situations, Shinpai. You'll only fall into deeper despair. If you want to get angry, be angry. If you want to be sad, be sad. When words you can and needs to be screamed to the top of your lungs, scream loudly. And when hope needs to be given, give it with all your might. And if you mess up, don't be discouraged. You are Sekkeisha's child. Do what us Sekkeisha had always preached, so if you're going to die as old as your father or young as Obi Hajime-chan, fight to live to the very end."_

 _Shinpachi didn't hold back. He flooded his world with tears and filled it with thunder until the storm quieted into darkness._

 _Davi chilled the boy's heated face with a cool towel, and tucked him into bed. He smiled at the glasses he pulled away and set them aside. He knew very well that Shinpachi would face a world full of misery if he leaves him with his sister, but not wanting Shinpachi to live a life of guilt, he chose to respect the boy's decision to stay. So he left him one last gift, the knife of his mother's, to give him strength to protect the light inside him._

._._._.

At the Shimura household, Gintoki, Kagura, Sarutobi, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei and the shinsegumi trio were standing outside of its doors. They all came to the place awkwardly, wanting more than anything to comfort their friend over the disappearance of her little brother.

"Shinpachi will be coming back, aru." Kagura said. "He just needs time."

Sougo told her, "It's best not to get your hopes up, China..." The sadist felt his heart teeter unnaturally at the memory of the megane. "This isn't some lame otaku arc or a Shimura sibling arc where gorilla sis is running away. It's your tsukkomi that ran away this time to what's left of his real family."

"Oi, Sougo." Hijikata softly snapped at him.

The officer just turned away, "The Shinsengumi was able to get some information from former surviving officials of the old shogunate to know as much as possible about the kimono shop at the mountains. None of them knew about a kimono shop, but they knew about the clown you met, Uncle Davi. Real name: Cassius Atilla; the former and last greatest assassin from the Planet of Jesters."

"I heard of him." Sarutobi spoke. "He's an assassin well known among ninjas. It was a rumor years ago that he may be on Earth, so we were taught that if we ever encountered him, we were to immediately retreat. Yet there was no way to know how he looked exactly since the Jester Amanto were shape shifters."

"I have heard of him, too, from my master." added Tsukuyo. "Master told me that he met Cassius Atilla once when he was assigned by Shogun Sada Sada to assassinate a family that were deemed to be secretly part of the joui fraction in Edo that was planning to kill the Shogun. When he was about to set out to do the order, Cassius Atilla shape-shifted into one of the shogun's most trusted messengers to trick him into believing the shogun needed to give him a far more important assignment. When they went to the shogun's room only to realize that he was tricked. The two entered into combat but master and even members of the Tenshouin Naraku were no match for him." Tsukuyo lit up her pipe and inhaled to cool her nerves, "Master only survived because Cassius Atilla didn't come to that room to kill. He came to warn the Shogun that if he dared get in between family matters, he would wipe out his entire family to throw away his power and his legacy."

"Entire family?" Kagura inquired warily.

Tsukuyo answered, "The entire Tokugawa family including former Shogun Shige Shige and his little sister."

"But Soyo-chan was only a little girl!"

"Cassius Atilla killed children before." Hijikata informed them. Kagura gasped, her yato body shuddering at the fact. The officer continued, "There's also one other thing we've been told by Rotten Maizo himself. The shogun was informed that the Planet of Jesters was completely destroyed and every single one of their people, even those who were not on that planet was killed by Cassius Atilla himself. He's the only surviving Jester Amanto."

"You gotta be kidding me! Why would Shinpachi-kun want to be with that type of guy?!" Kondo screeched. "No wonder Otae-san is totally against them! We need to save Shinpachi-kun!"

"Oi, shut up gorilla." Gintoki softly snapped at him, making Kondo look at him incredulously. "Look at yourself. Your attitude is exactly why he left. There's a whole other Shinpachi we don't know about, and yet we're so quick to judge."

"I understand what you're saying, but he killed his entire race! Including the billions of children! No matter who you think of, we never knew anyone that sinful! Are we not sure that Shinpachi-kun isn't being manipulated by him! Can we really trust him?!"

"I trust Yorozuya's Shinpachi. He's an idiot but he's no fool. He took a chance following this idiot, I'll take my chances with him once he comes back."

Everyone became silent by Gintoki's determination. They could all see that he was truly, deeply affected by all this, and he wanted more than anything to become a home where Shinpachi felt safe. Kagura understood that more than anyone.

Otae stood by the door, listening to all this. She also wanted more than anything to correct her mistakes and become a home for Shinpachi but she knew that they could never turn back to the way it was, now that their paths that was connected to this dojo had split apart.

._._._.

"You killed your entire race?!" Shinpachi looked at his uncle in horror. "I understand that the government assassins killed Aunt Dee but killing everyone is overboard! What made you decide to go all Death Star on them!"

The two males were currently at Lupita enjoying a picnic where Yun dropped this truth bomb. The clone was sweating ghibli tears as his body became flabby like the Witch of the Waste. The clown looked to Yun who munched on her pizza, clearly pissed for his misbehavior during their visit. "I-It wasn't done like that."

"I DON'T NEED THE DETAILS! Please tell me that mama didn't play a part in this!"

"No! No!" The clown shook his head, regaining his usual form. "I did it by myself. And I guess it got out of hand, and hypocritical, but-" Davi returned back to his puddle like form by the deathly glare that Shinpachi held against him.

Yun finished for him, "You should know that the Planet of Jesters is a planet of assassins and soldiers. Children don't exist. Adults are manufactured like robots. Though they're physically weak like a sock monkey, they're one of the most agile with the best durability to survive the vacuum of space. On a one-on-one fight, they'd win by perseverance. This makes them far more dangerous than the yato species who deplete their own population numbers."

Shinpachi sighed out. "But even if children weren't involved, not all of those assassins deserved to be murdered. There must've been those among you that wanted a life like you, uncle Davi."

The clown shape shifted into a krill inside a clam for random reasons as he explained, "I wished that was the case, but after I destroyed the Circus where the assassins were manufactured and destroyed our government, I thought I freed ourselves, but instead, it led to a mass suicide of those loyal to the government. Those who did not commit suicide, targeted me. I knew that they would try to hurt Ike, so I had no choice but to take their lives as well. Those who were left died for various reasons. I knew what I did was for the best because if the Jesters had been part of the war for Earth, they would've quickly turned the tide of who would've won in the end."

Davi looked up at the sky before slightly closing his clam, "But my greatest mistake was assuming they could live freely without reign over their choices. My greatest wish was that I could've helped them both understand and bear the weight of freedom."

"Uncle Davi..." Shinpachi frowned for his uncle who clammed up literally, yet he smiled softly. "It's not good for a clown to sulk on the past. Uncle Kagerou told you that you're face ain't paint so your wrinkles will show, ya jester."

The clown opened up a bit to reveal a darkness that held two glowing eyes. "You're not disgusted with me?"

"I am always floored with your stupidity, Uncle Davi." The young man chuckled. "But I know that even with your skills of persuasion and ability to multiply limbs, you can't hold onto everyone's hand and believe they'll follow even if you tug. I know from experience that changing a nation and saving one comes with sacrifices and won't work out the way you wished it could've..." Shinpachi thought of all the dear friends he lost in the past, but he stayed strong, knowing they lived a fulfilling life to the end. "So I'm not disgusted or disappointed."

Davi returned back to his usual form, hugging Shinpachi as he had a third arm reach for a slice of cake.

Yun figured that something like this would happen. Her opinion of her older brother had been pretty good so far. She still felt a bit at odd with it since she just couldn't sit well with why they were together. She hoped to be sitting with her older brother's friends. Not hiding him from them.

"Yun-chan?" Shinpachi smiled to her. "Is something wrong?"

The young girl felt exposed yet remained honest, "I do not wish to rush things for your emotional development, but I can't enjoy our time together in the current state of your relationship with your other family that should be an added extension to ours." Yun pouted.

Shinpachi's smile turned a bit nervous. "I understand. I also wish to be able to get over this irrational fear of mine, but right now," He placed his hand over his chest, "I feel not only fear but guilt. I bet the shinsengumi already uncovered Davi's true name and history from the past government officials. And if they knew you were the daughter of Housen, who knows about Kamui-san would do with that sort of information."

Yun being that man's daughter should've been obvious due to her age. "He'd try to provoke a hereditary trait that I don't succumb to easily. I guess there are more obstacles that needs some thought put into, so this distance may be for the best. From your stories, anue-e had learned to be more open and genuine, yet she still hasn't learned from her selfishness. Don't get me wrong. I neither despise nor feel any sense of blatant unfamiliarity with her, but if she were to be my anue-e as well, I wish to be treated with more consideration."

Shinpachi figured it was best to change the subject, "You speak with a very mannerly way."

"It's part of being a diplomatic person, much like Kaientai's second-in-command and true leader Mutsu."

"Ah, so you know Mutsu-san?"

"Sakamoto-san is a very prominent tradesman. Mother had actually encountered him and even Takasugi-san on several occasions. I can tell that Sakamoto-san has no idea of mother's or Uncle Davi's true identity, but as for Takasugi-san...he seems to know more, but that's a story mother wishes to keep until I grew older and after I met you."

Shinpachi looked to already know why. "I bet you wish to know why, but that is a story best saved when all four of us are together."

"May you at least hint at why it is that way?" The seven-year-old pushed a bit.

The megane figured he could trickle a little bit of information, "All I will say is that Takasugi's decision to leave Earth involves the Sekkeisha in a way. I also didn't know about this until after the war where the past that Gin-san had was finally told to me and Kagura-chan."

Yun really wanted to know. She REALLY WANTED TO KNOW. But she tried to hold herself back, but her frown gave it away. Shinpachi couldn't help laughing at her facial expression that just broke all her prim attitude. Yun blushed by being figured out and yelled out that she really didn't know. She REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW! It's just like that whole baby thing! She can wait! She can REALLY WAIT!

Shinpachi just laughed harder, making her blush harder, and Davi watched the siblings playfully wrestle. He was careful not to laugh but he couldn't help it, so was sorely beaten up by the younger.

._._._.

Kagura came home with the groceries, this time she actually bought a package of toilet tissue and put them away accordingly. Sadaharu became worried because she wasn't smiling or humming. Instead her thoughts seemed to be very far away when she had to do chores now that Shinpachi was on leave. It wasn't something she hadn't done before since Shinpachi had his days off, but now, she was very conscious of how she cleaned and made meals.

Sadaharu let out a little whine to let her know of his troubled feelings for her. Kagura smiled for him as she was holding onto the toilet paper package, "It's okay, Sadaharu. I know you won't help us find Shinpachi because he made you promise to not track him down by his scent because he needs time off to figure things out, aru. Shinpachi isn't an idiot like Gin-chan, so he'll definitely be back soon, aru. And when he does, he'll see that I kept the place clean, so he'll treat me to watermelon and see how I'm doing. And he'll introduce us to his uncle and that little girl, Yun-chan. We'll go back to playing jokes and laughing like old times."

Kagura hugged the toilet paper package softly to not crush it, or else her efforts would fail. "He'll..."

 _"It's alright. Things will work out. You want to go home, right? I'll help you...I may not look it, but I'm a yorozuya...I'll do anything you ask. Simply put, I'm a handy man. If you want to go home, you first have to go to a terminal. Right, so let's go!"*_

 _"Wait! Wait! Kagura-chan, where are you going?! The three of us makes the Yorozuya! I don't know what that idiot said to you, but you don't have to listen to what he says! He never pays us anyway! I can't handle taking care of that idiot by myself! Don't go! Let's still keep working at the Yorozuya!"_

 _"I made a promise to Gin-san! Kagura-chan, I'll protect her! I'll protect Kagura-chan! I'll protect the Kagura-chan we believe in! Not the yato or the sister of that crazy brother! Blunt and cheeky with a huge appetite, but a really gentle girl! I'm going to protect our precious friend! I won't let Kagura-chan's hands get stained for someone like you! Wake up, Kagura-chan! The enemy, the person we need to fight isn't a loser like this! KAGURA-CHAN!"*_

 _"I feel the same way. But for now, there are people who need our help! There are things even we can protect. Every time we protected something, we became a little stronger, didn't we? So let's wipe our tears and go. I'm sure we'll become a little stronger."*_

 _"We aren't destroying anything. Just like how no matter how much you tried to shake it off, Kagura-chan never let go of your hand. We'll never let go of Kagura-chan's or anyone's hands. So we won't destroy you, her family, or us, the yorozuya."*_

Kagura tried to hold in her tears, but the fact that she couldn't stop Shinpachi from running away with strength nor reason, she felt like a complete failure. The image of Shinpachi's dejected expression was forever burned into her retinas every time she closed her eyes. Even with Gintoki's reassurance, she still felt afraid that Shinpachi may never come back.

"Oi, China. Are you constipated or something that you are crying over your toilet paper?" Sougo interrupted her inner turmoil rudely, but Sadaharu was glad for his appearance.

"WHO'S CONSTIPATED?!" Kagura threw the toilet paper, which Sougo split in half, only infuriating the red haired women since that costed money! All her efforts became worthless! She kicked the man down and proceeded to choke him with her thighs on the ground. "Who's toilet paper do you think you cut to pieces you bastard! Now what will we use to clean up our shit, huh! You better buy me a whole new set of toilet paper and a month's worth of sukonbu, you asshole! Don't just come into someone's home just to insult them! Why did you even come here!"

Sougo knocked out before he could answer, and Kagura just flung him to the couch to rest there. The whole mood was just thrown out of the window because of this baastard, but...she felt kinda grateful. She wasn't one to mope around or she didn't like to be. She really needed to toughen up a bit more emotionally so she could properly face Shinpachi and reassure him that no matter who he loved and how crazy they are, she will be there for him 100%!

._._._.

Shinpachi looked up at the sky to see the stars and clouds above the clouds hiding Lupita. He was lying on the patch of flowers and grass above one of the pillars that he came to favor. The kimono, that reflected the night sky, he wore kept him warm. He recollected nights like these with the Sekkeisha.

Yun looked to where he was lying from the green house. "Is he okay, alone?" She inquired. "I saw the small kitchen knife that he chose to take with him out of anything else he could've bought with him other than the clothes and glasses he had."

Davi replied softly, "That knife is the only thing of Ike that he ever could keep to own while I bought everything else."

"Please don't tell me that knife is..."

The uncle nodded. "I gave that to him to keep him strong." He explained, "You are already aware that your mother is a suicide survivor. Your older brother is no different, and he was very well aware of that."

"Is the depression genetic then?" The little girl sipped her tea as she calmly took in the information the best she could with her young mind.

"Not at all. Both Ike and Shinpai had difficult childhoods that distraught them and left them feeling apathetic, that Ike had to resort to pain to cling to simply feel something. Shinpai learned better from her, but to make sure dear Shinpai remembered, I gave him the kitchen knife that Ike used to cut her wrists."

"So he never used it?"

"By the sight of his wrists, it appears so. His other scars were marks from past battles, thankfully."

Yun sighed through her nose. Things were getting emotionally complicated again. "Forgiving the endangerment of a kind, bearing the selfishness of a fool, following a depressed alcoholic, and entering into battles not suited for him- He's just like mother, that I am both worried and envious." The girl properly placed her cup on the plate. "We should go out tomorrow. He's no longer sick, so it's a perfect opportunity for him to explore Edo with a new set of eyes."

"It'll be depressing at first, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of _ **self discovery**_."

Yun sweat dropped a little at how creepy her uncle can be. She used her ribbons to float over to her brother who sat up from hearing her arrival. She suggested going out, and Shinpachi was more than happy to comply.

"This kimono is truly a blessed craft." Yun couldn't help admiring despite having already done so. It just seemed to come more alive by the moonlight's immense yet soft rays. "It's as if they created pieces of the world for you to hold."

"Uncle Hirohiro was trying to come up with a theme, and Aunt Dee suggested natural themes. Weird coming from such an inventor, but she truly loved Earth globes and scenery paintings."

"She chose correctly because it truly displayed how they saw the night sky. The way they felt the ocean flowed. Their sizing, cut, and coloring truly is magnificent."

"They'd be happy to hear you compliment it. But they never intended these kimonos to be kept in the great shape that they were. It was created with intensity and love, and it should be lived in as such."

"I could see that since they only intended for you to wear them and not pass them on. I supposed that if I were to be a craftsman, I would love to see my creations worn out then in grand condition." She looked up to the sky. "What have you been thinking about?"

"The past, the present and a bit of Kamui-san." The megane confessed.

"Kamui-san, you say. Are you worried that he'll reveal your truth to the universe and those that mother made enemies with would come after you?"

Shinpachi shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. He only plans on telling Abuto-san, which I'm fine with."

"It's odd that you're fine telling them, but not your own family."

"I guess it's like speaking with a therapist. It's easier to talk to a stranger, then it is to talk to your own family members."

"Except Kamui-san isn't a therapist, and is the least qualified to be one. Plus, considering how often he visits earth for business, I hardly call the two of you as unfamiliar. Why did you tell him?"

Shinpachi figured he couldn't step around his observant and blunt sister. "I told Kamui-san that it was out of spite, and he was conveniently there. But I don't think I would've told Abuto-san or anyone else the truth. I guess I trust Kamui-san more than I thought. I knew he could keep my secret and wouldn't feel awkward or guilty for keeping it."

"I guess anyone else would've felt like an accessory to a crime if given such a secret." Yun felt that there was more to it, but the mood felt too tranquil to really dig into any hidden truths for the night.

._._._.

In the meanwhile, Abuto, who was currently looking out of the ship's window with Kamui, was silent after hearing the truth about what the kimono shop truly was to Shinpachi. Kamui decided to tell his trusted vice-captain now that they weren't busy. The thirty-four-year-old man nearly chuckled, "So that old fart was actually friends with the Cloud. That explains everything. Are you planning on tell the others?"

"Nope! I told Turtle-kun that I would only tell you, and he agreed to that."

"Haaaah, why is that?"

"You could say that I'm interested in seeing how far this lie goes, and what would come of the yorozuya after more of the truth is revealed. But I admit that I never thought that he'd run away for the reasons he told the officer." He was informed of what happened on Earth by his sister over a video chat.

"That kid was bound to break under all the stress those two give him." The vice captain remembered the countless times the tsukkomi complained about them. "I didn't think you were the type who likes to stir up trouble like this."

"Aren't you interested in seeing what'll happen next?"

"I'm more interested in see how you'll benefit in this. I should've known something was fishy when you volunteered to see Shinpachi when I told you that I was going to. You must feel pretty special knowing a big secret like that."

"I guess you can say that." That didn't sound like a yes or a no, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"But I wonder where that kid is with his crazy uncle and that niece of his." Neither yato members suspected the niece to be Housen's daughter since Housen having children seemed impossible. "That officer brat seemed to have forgotten to ask. I thought he'd be at the kimono shop, but my surveillance would've alert me if he did. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Not a clue! That is the only locations that my prey and idiot sister haven't checked."

"I wonder if he's at a secret lover's house."

"Eh? Lover? So you think he can have one of those?"

"At hind sight, he's nothing special, but underneath the glasses, the kid had been growing up into a beauty. He also has heart and good domestic abilities. He was able to hide the fact that he was with me a few times, I wouldn't be surprised if he's secretly at a hotel exchanging sex for a place to hide. It's more believable if it was with another man. He- Ah, Captain, where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell the pilot to turn this ship to Earth. I suddenly have the urge to destroy Yoshiwara and the Kabuki district. Most notably where the homos are."

Abuto was confused until he connected the dots that both were red light districts where a majority of hotels and even gay brothels resided in. "OI! WAIT! I was only joking!"

._._._.

Shinpachi was advised by Davi to give the kimonos a bit of a rest, and wear something else pretty. Yun picked out a dark blue, off the shoulder, long sleeve, knit top tucked into a full gathered floral skirt and a pair of cute ribbon ankle strap heels. Davi helped apply a vibrant red lipstick, a small cat eye with a dust of brown eye shadow, and a little bit of blush. It was perfect with a cute headband that had a red bow on it and a pair of thick rimmed red eyeglasses.

Yun and Davi inspected their own craftsmanship, and nodded to each other in agreement that they did good. Yun also took off her hanfu to wear something far simpler such as a short, sleeveless, high neck, pleated, white dress with pink rose earrings and sneakers. Davi couldn't help wanting to give her the dramatic look of plum lips, eyeliner all around with grey eye shadow and some brown blush to her cute cheeks.

Yun then told Davi to wear a black shawl collar cardigan, white dress shirt with a collar bow tie and jeans added with a gold watch. He was to keep his hair a buzz cut with a well trimmed, short full beard.

"You really have a taste of fashion." Shinpachi twirled around since kimonos wouldn't rise when he would do that.

"Mother and I would go shopping when we have the time. Did you and mother go shopping, too?" Yun asked just as the two teleported to a hotel room that was checked in by Davi who messed with the security camera so no one would question why one man going into a room would exit with two other people on the way out.

Shinpachi still needed to get used to that as he stumbled a bit by the sudden change of flooring and atmosphere. "We did, but it was more of window shopping since the sekkeisha already made us clothes. Our main hobby was fishing."

"Fishing?" Yun had heard of him and their mother playing in the mud, but fishing sounds very boring in comparison.

"It was like a form of meditation for us." The three of them entered the elevator. "We'd be staring at the clouds, talking about various things or simply bask in the pleasant feel of being away from everyone in the city. Uncle Davi and the others would join us if they felt like it."

"We left them alone for the most part." Davi told her. "But if we felt they needed some help, it was mostly Kagerou who would make the trip since he also needed some time away from the city."

"Or maybe you needed a good excuse to get the kid out of the house." Yun deadpanned. The clown turned into Pinocchio with a long nose, making the kids giggle.

The three of them walked through the streets, where Shinpachi gave them the personal tour since he's practically been everywhere from the high to the lowest of class. People have stopped them, thinking that they were celebrities. Especially Davi since they mistook him for people like Idris Elba, Will Smith, or Shemar Moore. The next day, they went to some of the shrines, the gardens, zoos and restaurants. The day after that, they attended an Otsu concert. Shinpachi wasn't surprised to see that his imperial guards still attended. He was so proud of them to hold the fort while he was gone. He was also not surprised to see that everyone he loved also attended the concert. He smiled at Gintoki and Kagura who were cheering as well.

He thought for a moment that he could go talk to them, but then his legs froze. Yun noticed his hesitation, so held his hand to give him strength. Davi squeezed his shoulder to give him reassurance. It's already been over a week, and he missed them badly. He wanted to apologize and reassure them that he wasn't going to leave again.

He was going to take his first step.

But then...

"It's best that you keep yourself hiding."

Shinpachi felt chill as if a wind of pure snow seeped into his skin and froze his blood.

Davi immediately pulled Shinpachi to his chest as his eyes glowed a deadly yellow and his teeth turned razor sharp. Yun was confused when she looked to the voice to see a man sitting beside them. He had neatly, stylish black pompadour and thick black rimmed eyeglasses. His eyes were a similar brown and he appeared to be well built with a lean, slightly tan muscular body. He appeared to be part of the high class by his classic fashion of wearing a gray birdseye shirt with a fitted green vest and a darker green tie. It was paired by a set of match dark green pants and black dress shoes.

"I got the memo that you like business casual. Figured I should match so I don't stick out." The man stood up, and bowed down to Yun. "It's a pleasure to meet my third grandchild, Yun."

The half-yato's eyes widened once she realized who she was speaking to. Her eyes turned cold, "Grandfather Hyousuke Akiyama. I've heard of you with bitter words."

The man stood up straight, turning away. "I hope to make them sweet." He smiled at Davi. "As the god father of my child, won't you give me permission to talk to my grandson?"

"Permission?" Yun inquired.

"I am the criminal who placed a hand in breaking the Sekkeisha. In doing so, I lost all rightful responsibilities to my grandson. I am not sure of what my place is with you though, Yun. That's something I'll have to negotiate with your mother."

Davi seemed to have calmed down a bit where he pulled back his fangs. "Shinpachi, are you fine speaking with this man?"

"Grandfather Hyousuke doesn't act out of line for bitter reasons. He is a psychopath, after all." Shinpachi turned around to face the man in a strong stance and eyes that struck lightning.

The four of them left the concert and took off to the sidewalk to talk. Yun had to speak first, "You're very calm after meeting the man that I've been described to as a monster who abused our mother and destroyed her life."

Shinpachi responded, "In the Akiyama household, screaming and fighting doesn't solve disputes. We talk as civilians. I guess mama hadn't gone over the family customs since she abandoned them long ago. It's also easier to make you simply despise Grandfather Hyousuke by seeing him as a monster, but Grandfather Hyousuke is anything but irrational and he can twist his words but he never lies."

The old man smirked. "The attack on the sekkeisha was not a surprise. I don't attack my children's friends to keep control over them. I did kill a few pets to teach them a lesson, but rabbits and other stray animals populate by the dozen. When your mother became acquainted with Fumihiro Hirohide, I warned her that if she stepped out of bounds, that I would have to take action against those who accessorized her crime."

Yun understood, "The discovery of the murder of the Emperor's heir was done by all the memories of the sekkeisha."

"And thus I did what I warned. I contacted the Planet of Jesters to tell them where their rogue assassin was. I tried to contact Devereaux- your Aunt Dee's- planet but it was too difficult to bother with. I simply told the joui fraction about Hirohide and his apprentice. And if I knew what they would do to the apprentice, I would've stopped it."

"And why is that?"

Shinpachi surprisingly answered, "Grandfather knew that mama would run to Yoshiwara, where she would win the favor of Housen."

"You knew that mother would save them?" Yun was surprised. This almost...humanized her grandfather.

"Of course." The grandfather explained, "The Akiyama dojo trained their students to become the best soldiers for the shogunate, so she was more than equipped to salvage what she could. Yet, she was only human, so the chances to die were possible. Plus, she knew that if she left, Shinpachi's future would become bleak. Just like how your mother could tell the weather for the week, she could tell when someone was coming to there ultimate downfall."

"So she knew that Ken Shimura would die by critical debt and that anue-e would continue that."

"Not exactly. We just know from the change of times that someone was bound to be hit by that hard. It takes a few years before they hit their ultimate downfall, but it's practically fated to happen due to their stubborn nature."

Yun frowned by this. She knew she should hate this man, but her hate had always been superficial since she wasn't around when he exacted his evil plans. So now, she couldn't help feeling charmed with only slight disgust for the man. She looked to Davi who seemed to have calmed down entirely and Shinpachi seemed to still be on guard, but also oddly relaxed.

She inquired, "So why have you approached us, Grandfather Hyousuke?"

"I came because the emperor is asking for the presence of a young Akiyama, and as you may know, none of my children have given me grandchildren except for Ike."

"Why would he request this?"

Shinpachi answered, "The Akiyama family are not only dojo instructors, but also a long line of mistresses for those in the chief position of power, whether they be male or female. And it's not chosen by random. Parents and even people can tell whether a child takes after a majority of their father or mother side. Anue-e is a Shimura, and I knew since I was born that I was an Akiyama."

The kid dialed this down a bit, "That is true in some ways, but an emperor has plenty of mistresses, each of them gaining power and favors. No offense Shin-nii, but I can't see you being a top courtesan for the emperor."

The grandfather laughed a wholesome laugh that didn't sound merciless or sarcastic. It sounded terrifyingly good-natured. "That's part of the Akiyama charm. I was the mistress for the former corrupted Shogun Sada Sada when I was younger. And though it's true that other far more gorgeous and talented women could've won his favor easily, I was his favorite. He admitted to me that I was far more valuable than the famous courtesan Suzuran."

All three almost felt like vomiting when it sounded like this man was in love with that former disgraceful Shogun. Shinpachi had it the worse since he actually met the guy. Davi patted his back as he heaved.

"Don't be like that since your mother was in love with Housen. As much blessings are given to an Akiyama to achieve great power in the background, we're also cursed to fall for one of the most despicable of men. But this emperor is a good person, so there's no need to worry there."

"Mother loved my birth father?" Yun inquired, curiously. The man was very despicable, but her mother can't possibly-That suddenly didn't matter when she noticed something, "And aren't you supposed to be a psychopath?"

"There are varying levels and different types of psychopathy. I don't fall in love in the traditional sense, but Sada Sada was someone dear to me. But his death was called for." The frank way he spoke bought chills to the children who shouldn't be surprised. "I still miss him. Every man I've been with has been such a bore. Perhaps I was better off dying by his side like Bonnie and Clyde."

"If you were there, we would've been imprisoned again and executed the next day since you're not a proud idiot." Shinpachi pointed out dryly.

"Good point!" The man grinned stupidly, making his grandson feel a blood vessel about to burst. "But that would've been too simple of a plan, and I see no reason to have you or your friends executed. Just as I thought for Rotten Maizo. Sada Sada was enraged after learning of what that man had been doing behind his back, but I was able to soothe his nerves, and provide a far more suitable punishment that would leave this useful retainer alive. Ah, now that I think of it, just like your mother, we were the trigger for their downfall. So when you fall in love, you should be careful, Shinpachi."

"...I am an Akiyama." Shinpachi admitted. "And as much as I detest you for your part in the tragedy of the Sekkeisha, I recognize that you are not truly the main culprit. Just like you said, you just made the calls. There were no traps laid out. Each and every one of us made the sacrifice, and all of their deaths were not in vain. Not Aunt Dee's, who risked her life to save Davi's by giving him and mama a chance to save themselves. Not Kagerou who gave up his life by giving hope to Yoshiwara. Not Uncle Hirohiro's by stopping an extreme joui group from kidnapping children to complete their agenda." Shinpachi wanted to raise his voice, but it wasn't wise in public. "All you did, Grandfather Hyousuke, was split us apart, but we were still fighting to protect what needed to be protected. That's the Sekkeisha's number one principle. Once you protect something, you protect it to the very end!"

Grandfather Hyousuke smiled wider at the determination. "Beautiful." He spoke with a genuine happy tone. "Almost shook me out of this stagnant emotion I have. I respect your honorable memory, so I politely request," The man bowed, "to the child of Sekkeisha, please discard your father's name and become who you truly are: An Akiyama."

Yun was really bewildered by how smoothly and peacefully this was going. It didn't make sense. She thought there would be intense animosity and screaming, but this seemed more like the enemy coming before their enemy to become thy friend.

Shinpachi expression was hard to read. Davi's expression couldn't be read by the mask, but the relaxed way his body still was gave away a more confusing thought.

Her older brother answered, "Though I greeted others under the surname of my father and his dojo, I always was an Akiyama by soul and by heart no matter how much I despise you. I am my mama's son, and so I agree. I Akiyama Shinpachi agree to the request to meet with the emperor, but in return, you shall not use me nor anyone I love as a chess piece to whatever plan of power you have."

"Agreed. I'm not the enemy in this adventure of yours. Merely an inconvenience." The grandfather nodded.

Yun just had to interrupt, "Wait! WAIT! What is this?! You are the enemy! You drove my mother into depression because you downplayed her misery! You inflicted starvation and neglect on her being! My emotions aren't riled by that as much since I can't empathize, but you should!" She faced her brother and Davi. "Why are you so quick to forgive!"

"I forgave a long time ago." Davi responded to her. "He's still a dangerous man, but Ike and I didn't tell you the end of our stories because this man deserve your hesitance and your disgust, but he is also your grandfather so despite the past, his funeral will be attended." Yun still needed more, so the man expanded, "Our actions to depower him wasn't so he could be left miserable. He's a psychopath. He doesn't register feelings like the rest of us does. Our reason was so Ike could face him not as her father, not as the shogun's mistress, but as someone who recognized her as a human being."

The grandfather finished for him, "It was my defeat. Our last talk was sober under a cloudy sky at the shogun's rooftop. She proved to be a far more stronger person by making this apathetic man actually regret his choices..." The gleam in the man's smile dimmed, yet it lit back up softly. "Ah, so there's no reason to be too guarded in my presence. I had my fun while I was young, and even if I see more fun play things, I made a deal with your mother that as long as my favorite grandson is alive, I won't turn back to the dark side!"

Shinpachi smiled despite himself, "And I thank you for that. If you had played a part in the war, everything would've turned for the worse if you were Hitotsubashi Nobunobu's adviser."

"Nah, he's too boring of a puppet. Ah, I can't help still preferring to be by Sada Sada's side."

The three of them didn't bother to question that disgusting fondness for such a man. Thinking that it's best to end things, Shinpachi still asked one last question, "Grandfather, have you met with anue-e?"

"No. I have no plans to meet my other grandchild." The man spoke carelessly with his relaxed smile as if the task would be no fun and mostly troublesome. Shinpachi didn't like how the man discarded his sister because she wasn't an Akiyama to him despite how much his sister still respected and even loved him for his support. He didn't snap at the man since he rather not accidentally convince him to see his sister.

Instead, They planned a time to meet again to make a proper appointment with the emperor.

After that, Yun flopped on her bed, upset with the turn out of tonight. Shinpachi helped to tuck her in since he figured she still had questions. "Honestly! It's so confusing! Is this seriously the type of people mother deals every day! I mean I met some of them, but this time the person is truly despicable, but-RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" She smothered her face against the pillow.

"It is difficult to hate someone who is charming." Shinpachi tried to soothe her fury. "Mama told me that the way to act is polite yet distant. It's the healthiest option since it isn't of an extreme."

Yun huffed, "Temperance is the greatest obstacle for both human and yato, but despite my discipline, I'm still a little girl who is angry by the complications of the world."

Shinpachi patted her head. "I think that's appropriate, and definitely shows your maturity despite your emotions by talking about it."

Yun closed her eyes, feeling tired by the day's activities and mental strength that burdened the emotional bundles inside her. "Would mother act the way you did before grandfather?"

"Honestly, I think she would act more fondly of him." Shinpachi explained after Yun furrowed her brows, "How everyone act around their abusers will always differ. My father wasn't abusive, but he left me a life of painful hardships because of his stupidity, so although I do respect him and carry his undying message in my soul, I will continue to detest him even if he were alive. But I guess the reason is that I can't see him changing that stupidity. Him and anue-e are too much alike...I bet if he still were around, anue and I wouldn't have been close...I'd still be..." Shinpachi wondered if he truly felt something real about his sister. He knew he was now and recently, but he wondered if his love for her was truly genuine back then.

"Past is imperfect, but the present can be beautiful. Future can wait for later." Yun quoted to him. "That's something mother would tell me when I feel sad or anxious."

Shinpachi processed her words and broke out a smile. "That's right. Good night." He kissed her cheek and she kissed his forehead before properly going to sleep.

The light turned off after he exited. Shinpachi walked over to his uncle who was currently speaking a foreign language to a bunch of holograms. He interrupted, "Excuse me Uncle Davi, but may I ask how you're doing? Meeting grandfather must've been a shock."

"It was unpleasant, but those ill-feelings are nothing more than an irritating callus to my skin. Just like you said, Uncle Hirohiro didn't die because of him. He lived doing what he could thanks to him. I wish he could still be with me," He cupped Shinpachi's cheek with one of his hands. "But you and every child are safe from recruitment from the extremists thanks to him."

Shinpachi nodded in agreement. He was then informed by his uncle, "I received a signal from Ike. It looks like she may be safe after all." The teen was relieved to hear this. "And it looks like Waku is on course again to Earth. I really wanna throw him a PARTY! But other than that, are you planning to see your friends and family again tomorrow? You were just about to tonight."

Shinpachi thought about that for a moment. "I feel that my fear had subsided now that I feel confident that I won't be alone with you and Yun by my side. But now with the request of my grandfather, I believe I should wait until either I am finished meeting with the emperor or once Uncle Waku arrives. I just know that Gin-san and Kagura-chan will butt in because they'll be worried about me. I don't want them to meet Grandfather Hyousuke yet."

Uncle Davi softy smiled at his choices. "...I understand." He gently grasped his arm and lightly tugged him forward. Shinpachi stepped forward to receive the hug.

._._._.

A/N: Ah, so close. Shinpachi was just about to return, but Grandfather Hyousuke just had to pop in and we're going to see the emperor?! And when is Uncle Waku coming?! Where's Ike?! How long will I make the others suffer?! There's so many characters!

Thank you second and third **Guests** for reviewing! I'm glad you love my fanfic, though I don't really understand what you mean by 'OCC'. (^u^;)

Reference:

1) Episode 3

2) Episode 41

3) Episode 142

4) Episode 143

5) Episode 325


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am still on HIATUS, but I was nearly done with this chapter, so I figured I'd finish this with the little time I have.

._._._.

 ** _Five years ago_**

 _A thirteen-year-old Shinpachi sat on the abandoned porch of the kimono shop. He had just been beaten down by his employer for his foolishness. He was in pain but he wasn't bitter. He was used to the assault of the loan sharks. He only felt...empty. In his hands was his mother's small kitchen knife. He more than anything wanted to break through the smothering pain by forcing his body to scream and cry red tears since his mouth couldn't do it. But the memories of his mother's depression stopped him from making him do the same stupid mistake._

 _Instead, the river looked more enticing, but he didn't want his body to wash up ashore and then his sister discovered about his death. He couldn't leave her alone, but he was so tired...so tired of feeling like nothing but a burden. He asked himself again and again if he was stupid to choose to remain with his anue-e instead of leaving. She would've been better off without him dragging her down. He wasn't strong. He wasn't smart. He wasn't capable. He was just trash._

 _His attention was distracted by the sound of the grass crunching from foot steps. Hyousuke smiled at him when he came into view. Shinpachi didn't have the energy to glare at him. He didn't have the will to speak. He just allowed the man to approach._

 _"May I sit next to you?"_

 _Shinpachi urged himself to at least politely nod._

 _"Thank you." The grandfather took his seat beside him. "I think you're doing well with how rough things are now. The Akiyama dojo is still running since we are a favorite of the former Shogun, but less efficiently since the sword ban, so money is tighter. Ah, but that's a boring subject."_

 _"...Why..." Shinpachi started, waiting for something rude of his grandfather to say, yet he was patient. It encouraged him to speak. "Why...did you abuse mama?"_

 _His grandfather seemed to smile with more interest now that his grandson spoke. "I will answer, but if I may ask first, do you truly want to know? It may make you either hate me more or less."_

 _"I want to know..." The words flowed out without reason, but Shinpachi was quick to think of one, "To understand why I am in pain. Is it because you think you'll feel superior by beating me? Because of this sudden change of culture where samurai no longer rule, that you could gain some imaginary footing in your place in society. Is beating others truly a way to cement your power over your pitiful self?"_

 _"Not for my reasons, but for you, is that something that you will feel satisfied with?"_

 _"No." Shinpachi sighed, feeling a sense of a lighter reality sinking back in. "That sort of satisfaction is depraved and perverted."_

 _"I figured. You were always a reasonable boy." The man seemed proud. "As for I, a psychopath like me isn't so clear cut to understand. I was born during the peaceful isolation of Japan, yet grew up during the period when Japan's walls crumbled under the pressure of amanto, thus throwing everything into chaos and war. Your great-grandfather, a non-Akiyama, I must say, was furious with Shogun Sada Sada's choice to form a treaty."_

 _"Grandfather Hyousuke, weren't you the one who personally chose to seduce Shogun Sada Sada so he would form such a treaty? If anything, you were the one who started the war and chaos you speak about." The grandson stared blankly at the scene before him._

 _The grandfather gave him a cheeky smile. "You give me too much credit. Japan was way lost into the old ages. If even the government fought off the foreign influences, they'd completely shut down the Shogunate."_

 _The grandson included, "And then we'd be living under a far more harsher government rule. A dictatorship that would strip us of our freedom entirely. Our traditions would've been wiped out and our population numbers forced under control or made to be mixed with their kind to force a society where their species were a grander evolution."_

 _"I'm ruthless, Shinpachi. But not a narcissistic fool. Shogun Sada Sada may have become a traitorous puppet to the greater amanto power, but at least that also leaves some leeway for the people to become grander in their own sense without the need of a sword to demonstrate a romanticized privileged. The only ones who truly lost in any of this are the samurai."_

 _"Aren't you a samurai?"_

 _"Not in the traditional sense. Never for us, the true Akiyama."_

 _"Akiyama...Is that just a name passed down to a kid who are born into a samurai family that they don't truly belong to? I know that I'm not a Shimura. I know in my very soul that I am an Akiyama like you and mama. But what does that mean?"_

 _"It means that you are blessed with the skills to stand beside power despite your gender, your class, or your lack of talents and beauty. Yet we are cursed to stand beside monsters who drag themselves into their own downfall." The man stood up to smile down at his grandson. "I neglected your mother because I selfishly focus on what pleased me more. And when she acted out because of this, when her mother would complain, I punished her accordingly. Perhaps it went too far that I drove her to hold that knife."_

 _Shinpachi frowned down at the small kitchen knife. His grandfather continued with his voice moving like a melody without a harmony, "I downplayed her pain and painted her as a demon because I wanted to see the ugly side of human nature. And my grandson, it was watching people burn into a melting corpse. The world truly is an ugly place, but it's also a fun and charming place as well."_

 _"You disgust me." Shinpachi slighted the man bluntly as if the insult he made was more trouble to make against the man. The grandfather chuckled at his sass. "This is exactly why I stayed for anue-e. You act like the perfect grandfather. You give as much money as you could, you respect her choices and treat her well when you visit. She thinks that you love her, but you don't. You only do it because you don't want to upset me. If I wasn't here, you'd neglect her, and anue-e is too proud to ask for anyone else to help."_

 _"I'm glad that I give you a reason to stay." The grandfather squatted in front of him, and made him let go of the kitchen knife in favor of his own hands wrapped around his. Shinpachi only removed one hand so he could pet the man's head._

 _"Thank you for coming here to cheer me up, Grandfather Hyousuke."_

 _Hyousuke seemed pleasantly surprised by this._

 _Shinpachi knew that his grandfather wasn't feeling a sense of anything that a majority of people do, but he came to understand something, "As rude as it is to say, you're not as intelligent as mama said you were, are you. I just don't get the sense that you truly have any ambitions. You're capable, but it's not your cup of tea, is it, Grandfather Hyousuke. You're more of a child who likes playing with those toys called 'Jack-in-the-Box'. You just think and when you make a move, it becomes something far more powerful then you expected it to be, and that delights you."_

 _"That's true. You're all toys." The grandfather shrugged. "And I know, my grandson," He took the patting hand to kiss its knuckles. "that you'll be very amusing to know. As pathetic as you are now, I just know that the Akiyama in you will bring much stories to be told." He kissed Shinpachi's lips before standing up._

 _Shinpachi sighed, "If I do, I hope it'll destroy the playground in that mind of yours."_

._._._.

Yun sighed out as she thought of what had spurred on due to her reckless need to meet her brother. She honestly wanted to fabricate an excuse to see him without their mother without guilty feelings of being a rebellious child. It was stupid, but she was seven who grew up in the southern galaxy with a socially-inadequate assassin clown and a very awesome but busy mother. Drama seemed like a necessity, but now, she realized that it was stupid.

She unintentionally unleashed wounds to everyone who associated with her brother except her psychopath of a grandfather. After her message was sent to the hyakka that her mother wasn't in Edo, their heartbroken leader called off the search after being convinced to daily. Hifu left due to Waku's promised arrival not happening since he was caught up in something else. She should've known he'd never come in time since he was a hero who can't ignore the cries for help.

As for her older sister, Otae had refused to leave the dojo, so her friends had to sneak in to make sure that her health was not deteriorating. Everyone was trying their best to cheer her up while also cheering themselves up by keeping themselves busy.

Yet what truly bothered her was, "How are you comfortable with Shin-nii going off to meet with grandfather Hyousuke alone?" She questioned her uncle Davi.

The clown was currently working out to a Richard Simmons video, "DANCE ALL NIGHT!"

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T EVER BRING FRIENDS OVER!" Yun flied kicked his head, and then proceeded to shake him, "Now tell me why you let Shin-nii faced that demon alone?!" She punched his head into the ground.

Her uncle turned into an ostrich to pull his head out. "Shinpai is capable of dealing with him alone. He's not the type to be swayed into anything reckless with that sort of person."

Yun sighed. "I suppose you would know best since you watched over him from the distance after you and mother gained power in Yoshiwara."

Davi shape shifted into his original form, yet he removed the mask. Yun didn't react since there was nothing wrong with her uncle's face. A soft curl of those red lips spoke with deep, reminiscent affection, "If only that were true. As Ike's only reliable assassin who could slip into and out of Yoshiwara with ease, I had to rely on my butterfly spies to watch over him." The man wiggled his fingers which had the butterflies in the green house fly out and soar towards Edo.

Yun should've figured, "So you have one of them watching their conversation."

"Not at all, but a few of them are directly outside the restaurant and in the kitchen to see any suspicious activity."

She guessed that would be the most polite way to go about this, and she guessed it also comforted her that she won't be spied on in the future once she began taking on solo missions.

And thus, they waited until Shinpachi arrived later that afternoon where he informed them that he would be meeting the emperor first through the winter gala which was a few months away in the new year since the emperor was a very busy man who still needed to work on Edo's reformation under his rule. Taking into consideration of that schedule and Waku's late arrival, Yun and Davi questioned if Shinpachi planned to wait that long to see the yorozuya. Shinpachi replied that he had given it more thought last night and earlier, and he didn't want to drag out the drama further and leave them with bad blood, but the resolve he had last night vanished.

He felt disappointed in himself for not having a stronger will to hold onto that resolve, but Davi reasoned that it's normal. Strength comes and goes, and it can't be forced. When people do force themselves into a state of courage without proper resolve, everything will just fall apart. Davi assured Shinpachi that he will find the strength again, but for now, he should move on with his life as well.

Shinpachi truly didn't want to prolonged things, but he knew his uncle was right. He wanted to face his sister, friends, and his yorozuya family with all of his heart.

With that matter settled, Yun took in her older brother's appearance. Shinpachi was in his formal wear of a simple white dress shirt tucked into a black belted navy blue dress pants. He seemed mature, except..."It will be rude to comment but your hair makes you look boyish." The seven-year-old commented.

"Eh?" Shinpachi was caught off guard while he was in the middle of training with her. The brother definitely felt her inherited yato powers when she used her own body instead of the ribbons to attack. Davi was in the middle of hanging their laundry when he heard this.

The two stopped sparring to discuss this problem.

"My hair?" Shinpachi touched the tips of his black locks. Davi turned into a mirror for him to see it.

Yun nodded. "In the movie, you had longer and more attractive hair, but that also made you look like the angsty teenager you should've been years ago, and I am...sure you hit puberty."

"I DID! I DID HIT PUBERTY!" Shinpachi yelled. "Not all teenagers are angsty, anti-social losers when they hit puberty!"

Davi turned back, placing his finger on his mask's lips. "But you still looked like you haven't changed at all. For the adults, that's normal, but your friend, Kagura-chan had grown exponentially."

"I can't grow in that way! And you should know that it comes with the Akiyama genes that our appearance mature slowly, so it can't be helped that I still look and sound like I did two years ago!"

The two amantos stared at the human with deadpan expressions.

Shinpachi felt really annoyed, so he just gave in to doing a makeover.

"YAY!"

"Don't cheer!"

Davi quickly did a spell to make Lupita bring up a vanity table with all the necessary materials to do this. Shinpachi was strapped to the chair like a criminal about to be electrified. The uncle assured him that this was so he wasn't accidentally hurt as he put some sort of unknown substance in his hand.

Yun told him, "Of course, we won't accidentally make you go bald by what we'll do so this gel is filled with tiny nanomachines that'll clone particles of your hair and become one yours. That way your head will feel no strain. And one more thing."

The two of them put up a banner that stated, "NO GOING BACK TO THE ORIGINAL!"

"Eh? What's that banner for?" Shinpachi sweat dropped a bit.

"It's to prevent the usual cliche' that you had in episode 292/chapter 434." Yun explained. "Of course the message is to just wear what's comfortable with you, but it's also because Sorachi-sama is too lazy to draw anything new and original with you. The movie version didn't have to be drawn by him, but that outfit is more suited for an apocalyptic future." Yun used a spell to bring out a huge closet that had an endless choice of outfits.

"Ah, that's true, but is it really necessary to change my look. I don't want to be that guy, but it seems like too much trouble to change my appearance when it's all in written form."

Davi retorted, "It's all about showing that you're aging and maturing, Shinpai." He placed a barber's gown on Shinpachi, rubbed their cheeks together, and then proceeded to coat his hair in the gel. "Just like how girls cut their hair or change their fashion after a break up, or just like how kids get tattoos to show that they are of age to do what they want without the permission of an adult. Don't think of this as becoming someone you can't identify with or your next rebellious act against the yorozuya. You're simply seeing yourself in a new angle that you haven't seen yourself before."

"That..." Shinpachi took a good look of himself in the mirror, seeing a man who hadn't changed in two years. Not that that was a bad thing. He loved himself, but he knew that there had to be more to him, and usually the first step to figuring that out is through changing ones appearance. But of course, he didn't want something flashy like the outfit he wore in episode 292/chapter 434. "You're right! But then again, my clothes were pretty functional for me as a samurai since they give me freer movement."

Yun huffed at that, "As true as that can be, don't you feel odd for being the only one who wears hakama pants daily. Of course other (main character) guys like those police men wear it on their day off but that's actually a rarity. They mostly wear a kimono or western clothing."

"That's true, but doesn't that help make my character stand out?"

"Your outfit does symbolize the traditional samurai, but as it stands out these last few chapters, you aren't a traditional samurai." Yun pointed out, making Shinpachi flinch at that truth. "They were actually something your father and sister made you wear, right? Plus, it would only be right that you diverge from that sort of impression like me. The yato clan clothes are inspired by the Qing Dynasty while mine is inspired by the Tang Dynasty."

"Even if you say that, I don't think our traditional clothes had changed as drastically as the Chinese."

"Don't worry. I'll choose what's appropriate. Just focus on styling your hair anew."

Shinpachi trusted his little sister but for his uncle...His eye twitched at his autumn-leaf like hair.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STYLING IT TO LOOK LIKE ANOTHER ANIME CHARACTER FROM A CARD GAME!"

"I thought that we should fit your hair to your autumn theme. It's the autumn season after all."

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! YOU'RE TAKING TOO MANY STEPS AHEAD TO MAKE MY CHANGE! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GO OUT IN PUBLIC WITHOUT LITTLE KIDS AND FREAKSHOW ADULTS WITH CHILDHOOD TRAUMA BULLYING ME INTO A CARD GAME!"

The background showed Seto Kaiba standing triumphant over a defeated Shinpachi wearing Joey Wheeler's clothes and surrounded by cards.

Davi placed his finger to his mask's lips. "Hmmm. Maybe you're right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!"

"Then how about this?" He fashioned it to look like Goku's hair, then Vegeta's, and in a bizarre way Piccolo's.

"CAN YOU STRAY AWAY FROM POPULAR ANIME CHARACTERS?!"

"Ah! I got it!" The uncle fashioned it into Cloud's hairstyle. Shinpachi threw him off Lupita.

"Seriously. Can't he think of anything original. No wonder Uncle Hirohiro left the creative planning to mama or anyone else." Shinpachi got back on the chair, fixing it back to its original state. He took another look at his face, and he had to admit that he really did look too boyish. It shouldn't be a problem since he's only eighteen and a lot of older men had his hairstyle, but even they looked boyish. He did want to look a lot more manly. His movie hair did make him seem older, but his sister was right. He looked too angsty. He wondered what would be a good middle ground.

Yun noticed his deep thinking. She stopped picking out clothes to focus on this. "Is manly something you want? With your androgynous features it'll be difficult to pull off unless we lengthen your bangs," She touched his bangs which had the nanomachines length it, and then she swept it back loosely to look like Aizen's hairstyle from Bleach with the strand in front of Shinpachi's face. "And there you go."

Shinpachi blinked and he was immediately surprised by how little effort it took for him to look more mature without looking angsty. "Oh wow! You're like a magician, Yun! You really know how to dress someone!"

"It's because I have a stylist friend back home who can't get enough about styling different types of races and species, so I know a lot of short cuts and tricks to do this sort of thing. But clothes are my main hobby beside calligraphy. Now that we have that done, Uncle Davi." The clown came back up with his stretched limbs. "Help me with the clothes." The man said a spell to bring up a changing room machine. Shinpachi just had to step in and the machine would change him without discomfort.

Shinpachi tried on different types of outfits from different types of nationalities, and came out looking oddly adorable in a majority of them despite the change of hairstyle. Yun and Davi noticed the pattern. They tried putting him in heavy armor or sadistic looks but adorableness shone through all of them.

"It's because of your wide-eyed look similar to Kagura-chan's own." Davi pointed out.

Yun added, "The movie version gave you more narrowed, pinpointed eyes, and also a bored look later on when you returned to your old look. But we're here trying to make you look neither boyish or angsty. Hmmmm." The uncle and half-yato lightly bump noggins together as they tried to figure out what Shinpachi's signature look should be.

They thought about going out of the box, hoping it'll inspire some thoughts but that led Shinpachi to wear a black body-fitting outfit with a swash of fabric on one hip and crystal embellishments on his waists and right shoulder. He didn't get it until they tried to fasten ice skates on him. "Who are you trying to turn me into?!"

"I honestly didn't realize the similarity until I realized the ladder your climbing was similar to Katsudon." Yun's eyes glittered like a caged fangirl.

"THAT'S NOT HIS NAME!"

"We need something that's functional yet stylish." Davi took this more seriously than the hair. "Your uncle hirohiro always did have a good eye for fashion. If he was here...He'd say something like the clothing isn't important. It's its function. Something casual yet...warrior like."

"For any shounen manga, that's the type they go for. Their outfits fits into their environment, can't say for Naruto, but is still comfortable and easy to move in. And the environment is a mixture of samurai and space..." Yun thought about it, and came to a realization. "Shin-nii, what is an Akiyama exactly? I understand the gist that some children just belong to one side of the family, but who are the Akiyama beyond their dojo? You and Grandfather Hyousuke talked as if you guys aren't samurai when you run a dojo that create samurai soldiers for the former Shogunate and now the restored empire."

"Ah, how do I put it? It's as grandfather Hyousuke said before, but to go into more detail, the Akiyama have been known to be the favorite mistress to the chief of power. This sort of thing even dates back in China before our ancestors moved to Japan. Somewhere along the line, one of the emperors of Japan gave one of my ancestors a hand in marriage to an important dojo instructor, so that he could keep her in the castle despite his Empress's jealousy."

"Ah, so the samurai thing is just an accessory to the name." Yun nodded, beginning to understand somewhat.

Shinpachi nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously. "My father was actually a very strong warrior like my sister, and before the sword ban, one of his many students in the Shogunate's army became a famous general. It gave my father great prestige, which earned him the favor to marry mama for financial support."

"I see...So an Akiyama is a mistress destined to be abandoned or become forced to abandon their lover...A hidden seductress underneath the forged honorable samurai who was forced by powerful feelings and a tragic past to leave his loved ones."

"I wouldn't put it that dramatically." Shinpachi spoke modestly. "And I'm not confident in being a seductress. I can't make girls or even guys fall for me."

"But isn't that because you haven't unleashed the Akiyama you are? You have been pretending to be a Shimura this whole time, and I get the sense that you haven't truly let go of that surname despite what you told Grandfather Hyousuke the other time."

Shinpachi frowned at the truth. "I am an Akiyama, but that doesn't completely mean that I am not a Shimura..." The megane looked down to the ground as he gathered his thoughts to articulate words with the right emotions, "Yet I branded myself that last name. It became a habit to lie that I tried to make an honest man out of me. I just wanted to make peace with this world that rejected us." He looked to Davi who stared back at him.

Davi unveiled, "Your Grandfather made you realize that it was the right choice for you not to see your yorozuya family and your friends again until your whole heart is ready to be revealed. Your grandfather must've waited for you, for us," He looked down to a confused Yun until he concluded, "To bring out the rest of the true Shinpachi that you are."

Yun sighed loudly. "I just wanted to do the simple makeover, but it looks like we aren't only changing that! Clothes speak for a person after all!"

Shinpachi looked down at his loud sister, and he smiled. He did feel conflicted. A huge part of him was hidden beneath something that was advertised into something greater, but it wasn't. He guessed he wasn't getting a makeover or a complete change in overall character. He was simply opening doors, cleaning up the mess of an identity to enhance who he was.

When he took another good look at himself in the mirror, he realized that he wanted to be manly but without losing his femininity. He still wanted to be a samurai but not as a Shimura but as Yorozuya Akiyama Shinpachi.

He frowned guiltily when he thought that he was not only throwing away his father and the dojo he was kept in, but also Hajime-nii and his sister. But then he quickly told himself that that wasn't true. His last name didn't hold them to him. It was their bond.

He only hoped that his sister was still doing well. He knew he should be righteously mad and Otae needed to learn her lesson or else he would continue to be disrespected, but it didn't stop him from getting worried. The big, loud little brother in him had been yelling at him to go to their home and apologize so everything could go back to the way they were.

But things shouldn't go back. Everything always changed, and this time, he needed to be steering its direction.

"However, we still don't know what to do with your adorableness." Yun pointed out, making Shinpachi feel fall a bit because his moment was interrupted. "Ah, it's the eyeglasses!"

"Eh?"

Davi nodded in agreement. "It's a common joke that your 97% glasses."

"Please don't bring that joke up! Most of all from you!"

"Eh, but I was the one who gave you those glasses in the first place, and I specifically chose that type since they gave off an innocent and adorable appeal by how round they are. In the movie, your glasses actually became more of an oval shape to show a slightly more serious edge to your personality."

Yun tapped her palm with her fist, "Oh, you're right!"

Shinpachi looked at the pictures that were presented side by side. Now that he looked at it, his uncle was right. His eyeglasses were more oval which for some reason gave a more serious appeal than the rounder ones.

"So the first thing to change is your eyeglasses!" Yun said excitedly. She put up a spell that bought out a glass case of hundreds of different eyeglasses.

"HOW MANY SPELLS INVOLVE CLOTHING AND ACCESSORIES?!" Shinpachi genuinely wanted to know, but he was ignored since the two were more into trying to find the perfect shape and size with the correct prescription of course. Shinpachi also became into it. He did love his old glasses since they were a gift from his uncle, Davi and Yun were the ones giving him this new upgrade so it was okay.

Yun pointed out, "We could just give you a more oval shape, but that only worked against your angsty eyes."

"Angsty eyes..." Shinpachi couldn't help half-smiling at how cute his mature little sister could be.

"Right now your wide-eyed look is already adorable, so we need to stick with more angular eyeglasses. Something that the Akiyama Shinpachi would wear."

Davi hummed to that, "Mmm. Squares would make him look far too adorable like a journalist down on his luck but very good at his job. The rectangular ones made your Gintoki-chan look more reliable and gave his usual sleaziness more of a biting edge when he pretended to be a lawyer*. And when he wears the one like yours, he looks even more depressingly hopeless."

"But rectangular ones will only make him look more of a nerd unless he uses his angsty eyes." Yun pointed out. "Now that I think about it, you really did look good in the thick rimmed red eyes glasses I made you wear when you were cross dressing."

"Ah, the classic wayfayer eyeglasses are the best." Davi grabbed a black one and hung it on Shinpachi's nose. "Other square glasses would increase your adorableness, but this one mellows it out by giving you more of a mature look. Otherwise, the mature and secretly sexy successful nerd."

Shinpachi wasn't sure about that description, but he had to admit, wearing this type of eyeglasses, he definitely looked...more manly without erasing the femininity either. He blushed at how good he looked.

"Excellent! Now we can decide on your new fashion!" Yun declared.

The three of them spent much time deciding whether to keep elements of Shinpachi old clothing or completely go anew. They seriously discussed the impression clothing would give while also having fun. Shinpachi was made to do a lot of moving and stretching as well as going a day in the new outfit to test its comfort and functionality.

At the same time, he was being taught more about the different galaxies that the two experienced, using holograms to enriched the stories. He also learned different languages and cultures and developed a new sword training regime.

Shinpachi continued to meet his grandfather with Davi and Yun. Surprisingly, this was because Davi wanted Yun to get to know her grandfather. Not to get friendly, but so Yun knew his character and would use this experience for future reference if she ever came upon someone like him. Hyousuke didn't need to be told to know exactly why such meetings were allowed, and the others knew it, but the man seemed more than amused to be observed.

A lot of their topics were based on the news and politics since Hyousuke knew personal subjects were prohibited against a manipulative man like him. Yun was interested to learn more about how Japan worked and would comment of the different judicial systems she had faced in the South and in other galaxies. Davi would bring up his planet's government, going into greater detail. Shinpachi was surprisingly very knowledgeable of Japan's laws and systems due to his adventures with the yorozuya and his habit to read and watch multiple media outlets, which explains why he was mainly the exposition guy.

The meetings were strangely pleasant until Hyousuke couldn't ignore his grandson's different outfits. The group honestly explained the situation.

"So you're trying to find an outfit fitting for an Akiyama?" The grandfather seemed genuinely surprised yet it only lasted for a second. "That's strange. I thought you'd dress more as a Seikkeisha. I asked you to discard your Shimura name, but not to reinvent yourself as a true Akiyama."

Shinpachi responded, "It's only for my outer appearance. In my heart, eyes and lungs, I am a Seikkeisha. In my soul and strength, I am a Yorozuya."

"And thus reinventing the name of Akiyama." The grandfather smirked. "You are and will always be the first child to puncture this heart of mine." The man basked in nostalgic feelings before continuing, "Alright! May I have a suggestion?"

The Seikkeisha males looked to Yun who was in charge of this. She replied with slight exhaustion, "By all means."

"How about you three come to Kyoto to the Akiyama dojo for the last fall day ceremony?"

"Last fall day ceremony?" Yun inquired.

Shinpachi replied, "It's a special tea ceremony that the Akiyama family does to welcome the Winter. Only the children of different generations that were chosen by the eldest of them can perform it. Our great grandmother chose Grandfather Hyousuke and himself convinced our great grandmother to choose our mama."

"You chose mama?" Yun felt a bit creeped out.

Hyousuke giggled, "No one else was more suited. Mother had become ill so became unable to meet her grandchildren often enough to make a choice. I didn't want to do it for another season, so I convinced her to choose Ike."

"But you have fourteen other children to choose from. Fourteen other children to inherit this bizarre birthright. Does it take tragedy to earn it?"

"Nope! There's actually a list of things that make up an Akiyama. My grandson and I may seem different but we're very similar in many ways that differentiate us from our siblings. Right, Shinpachi." Hyousuke purposely spoke in an odd friendly way that did make Shinpachi feel uncomfortable. Yet his friendly tone turned up a bit that selfishly but gratefully lightened the mood, "But it's nothing terrible as if we secretly turn into devils or inherit super powers. We only have similar quirks."

Shinpachi felt that his tolerance for his grandfather had run up and the man noticed, so he simply repeated his suggestion, "You are more than welcome to come to the tea ceremony to learn those quirks. Ah, but please arrive separately Shinpachi. It'll only work that way."

The megane really didn't want to meet his grandfather at Kyoto alone, but it was going to be an educational experience for Yun so he conceded.

Yun felt that she should stop this since she didn't like to see her older brother be in an uncomfortable situation. Especially with family. However, after they went back to Lupita, her uncle Davi convinced her that it was for the best. "Like I said. Shinpai can handle this."

Yun wanted to argue, but she knew that that was true. Instead she confessed, "I supposed I'm simply worried that I'd become the unsuspecting villain in all this. The one thing that led to a series of unfortunate events."

Davi shaped shifted into Coun Olaf. "Oh darling, you give yourself too much credit." He took a few steps away with a strange swagger to his walk before turning with an unwelcomed flair, "It wasn't like that bastard would've stayed away! And our appearance will always be the finger that pushes the domino. Now instead of worrying..." The man shifted back into his own form, "You should just let the chips fall."

Yun felt her ego flattened by that reasoning. She was worrying too much, and blaming herself to the point that it was egotistical of her to do so. Everyone made their choices. She had to believe in her brother's.

._._._.

A/N: This chapter was more on changing Shinpachi's physical appearance, but not his overall character. I honestly don't entirely know if he will look good. I tried my best!

Reference:

1) Hasegawa Persecution Arc

2) From the manga Monster


End file.
